Memories
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: Sakura asked Ino to use her clan jutsu to learn the secret of Naruto's solid henge transformations, and when she does, Ino learns just how fragile his world really is.
1. Reason

Memories

by Hibiki

Naruto and character owned not by me.

Chapter 1: Learning

A simple probe, Sakura had asked, just to find out why Naruto could pull off such a different and powerful jutsu that he could momentarily change sex. Ino had been curious herself and agreed with little bribing. Finding Naruto was easy enough, the man-child had stupidly trained to the point of exhaustion in Team sevens old grounds. With a mental tap he was asleep, and with her subject down she brought her hands up in the Yamanaka handsign. It was easy to find

It started when Mizuki-sensei had taken over for a sick Iruka that day, and had decided that since the class was doing so well, Ino remembered the sadistic grin as he looked towards Naruto well but seeing it pointed at you makes it all the more cold, the ninja-to-be could finally learn a ninjutsu. Ino could feel Naruto's overwhelming joy pulling away from the unease the smirk gave at hearing that, and like herself had at the time, he imagined a super powerful ultimate jutsu. A jutsu allowing him to become Hokage instantly. Ino shook herself trying to remove the feelings, but it was difficult. When one is so deep in a person's psyche, the emotions of any event it very strong. She felt his smile fade a little when he heard the technique.

Henge, or the Transformation jutsu. A rank E ninjutsu, allowing an illusion to cover oneself or with enough training an object to mask it's true identity.

Naruto's head fell into his orange sleeved jumpsuit, hiding the frown before Mizuki would see it. Ino felt a sharp twinge of phantom pain while her and Naruto's mind clouded with a view of a night near Naruto's apartment. Sandamine Hokage held a bloody kunai before them, a blood covered hand reaching out, begging "Why…" Ino felt betrayal, "…Grandpa?" With a evil grin Sandaime Hokage's form was replaced with an unknown person, Naruto's memory was suddenly filled with understanding.

Suddenly, Ino found herself in the classroom again as Naruto began to push the memory away, and his smile, the one the girl knew now as the 'hiding smile' appeared on his face. He lifted his head, squinting his eyes and opened his ears as Mizuki described how to do the Henge. Naruto copied the move a little sloppy, to make Mizuki think he was stupid. While Iruka and Mizuki had been nice, Naruto didn't trust them. A lifetime of hatred would do that.. If he did too well they could stop teaching him things again, like the others. Ino controlled her surprise and anger at the thought and forced herself to watch the memory continue.

One by one the students got up and tried out the technique, Naruto watching each one carefully taking every detail and style as any true ninja should. Mizuki helped everyone fix their problems till they all got it and returned with a look of triumph on their faces. Naruto's face flushed when Sakura finally got it on her third try and returned to Ino's younger self with happiness. Ino watched herself walk up and become the Hokage. Mizuki smiled and gave praise she was only one of two so far who had gotten it right away. She watched herself bounce a little then smile brightly as she skipped back up to her seat. 'Ino can be really cute when she smiles.' The thought filled her with a flush of embarrassment at hearing such a private thought about herself, but she pushed it aside as Naruto's name was called. She could recall vaguely what had happened and readied herself. Naruto did as he was told but kept his hands at the slightly curved ram.

She could feel the Chakra, such a surprising amount she felt envious that he had as a child, coursing through every nook and cranny of his pathways and a large cloud of smoke enveloped them. When it was done a 4 foot tall spiky blonde Sandaime with buck teeth and a lower lip that looked like had wasp stung stood before the class and Mizuki. Laughter and cat calls came forth and Naruto stood there trying to ignore the pain such things as he always had, but knowing he had done it on purpose filled his small form with such hopelessness and worthlessness she felt like she was drowning in revulsion. Soon Mizuki's not so kind words filled his ears about his horrible performance, but never telling how to fix she vehemently notices, and to return to his seat. Naruto's slow steps felt like a death march up to his seat, laughter still flowing from the others. Ino's guilt grew as Naruto's eyes glanced towards her younger self and Sakura, feeling more pain stemming from that, seeing Sakura laughing at him, her own laughter also affected him, more than she thought it would.

When the boy finally sat down Mizuki called the class to order, and gave them homework. Using Henge to impersonate a family member and trick others. A C rank mission could possibly be called to impersonate someone for a moment or two to complete it, it was a sound and good practice, in theory. Ino felt her stomach plummet even further as she felt Naruto's drop as well. Helplessness, pain, and Bitter anger, the last one so familiar and retched filled him and thusly herself to overflowing. What could a orphan do? How could a boy who had no one copy someone they never knew?! Everyone else had long since left by the time the boy stopped smiling. A small plip echoed the now empty room, a ragged breath filled the silence and then sobbing followed. Not the first time that day, Naruto cried alone.


	2. Homework

Chapter 2: Homework.

Naruto walked home long after the sun had set and night had settled in. Even the warm noodles of Ichiraku failed to cheer the boy as he watched enviously as Ayame and her Father bantered back and forth to one another. The blonde child took in every inflection and smile the two shared. Ino was feeling, rather than seeing, a whole new side of Naruto she had never known existed and not for the first time cursed Sakura for pulling her into this. How did such a happy acting boy really be so sad and depressed? It was easy to believe his mask of happiness when one merely glazed over the fox eyed genin, because you never looked beyond the skin deep reactions. The young man had built so many walls that it wasn't until one did something that Naruto did not expect that a glimpse of the wounded soul surfaced. She had seen Naruto when the mask went down, she had known he wasn't as happy as he let on but the terrible lack there was to be happy worried her.

After giving up after just a bowl and a half, much to the concern of Techui and Ayame, the boy paid for his meal, said a quiet goodbye, and slinked out of the Ramen stand for home. Home, as Ino gazed upon it for the first time, was one of the oldest buildings in town and it looked every bit it's age. The red walls had faded to a dull cracked orange-pink façade. The damage from both age and years of Shinobi invasion grew every story as the boy struggled up the old steps to the very top, well beyond the stories with other tenants, to a small apartment that sat by itself at the top of the slum.

When the door opened Ino slide inside with some awe. It was a mass of contradictions. The barely 8 mat* rectangular shaped apartment was sparse, but what filled it's small space gave off a warm comfortable feel. Fridge, table, shelves, and bed all looked to be at least second hand, the girl was certain that Naruto had brought them home from the trash. Plants filled in where the meager items failed and Ino, being a florist, was interested in them. Each one was very unique and in a way pretty, but not one was a flower. In fact the one she looked at as Naruto happily watered was a weed. How stupid to cultivate a weed. Taking a second look around, the remaining vegetation resembled like old plants people would remove from their yards.

"I don't think Mizuki-sensei would like it if I turned into one of you guys." His muttering cheekily. Guilt at once made Ino wince at her insensitive thoughts. Naruto was poor. Almost as poor as the people who lived in the streets below and he would be one of them if not for the Third Hokage. He had no money for pretty things, and treasured anything he could have. These plants, all of them neglected or unwanted, were just like him, and thus, his family. The sobering idea was hard for Ino to understand. To be so utterly alone from the moment of your birth. From the start of her life her mother and father were always there for her. If she was hurt or someone mistreated her she could always run to the waiting arms of either and be held and showered with attention or protection. Naruto had no one but himself. If he was hurt or bullied he had no one to come home to and be comforted by. It made her sick at herself yet so grateful that she had her family.

Ino watched 'sitting' on his bed as he traversed the house with a water pail humming out of tune and talking to each one of his 'family' it made her wonder what it had to do with his Orioke No Jutsu. No sooner were the words been contemplated that Naruto was done watering and the boy moved to the mirror that hung over his drawer. Ino watched closely as he brought his hands up in ram.

"Henge!" there was a cloud of smoke and there stood a four foot tall Iruka. Iruka-chan frowned and dispelled himself. Then Naruto focused again with similar results. Slowly but surely Naruto began to adapt work on both shape and form. Without rest Naruto began experimenting with the Henge. After a few hours the blonde boy had the technique down… it was then that Mizuki's words bored into him again bringing the cheerful ninja to be back down again. Ino sighed as she rode the wave of emotions. Naruto never stayed composed in any emotion long enough for her to remain objective and it was beginning to frustrate her.

Naruto's thoughts raced as ideas to his family grew. Sitting in front of the mirror he spoke aloud.

"… and he was a hard worker! Yeah and… and…. He would eat m-Mama's Ramen because Mama's ramen was the best…." He looked lost in thought. "And I have an older sister who is really pretty and everyone likes her!" He smiled brightly and brought up his hands.

"HENGE!" The voice changed during the shout, higher, more womanly and sans the boy's normally scratchy guttural. Naruto, and Ino, stood amazed by the feminine vision he had cut. She was tall, lithe, and very pretty. Her hair was much longer than his untamed spikes, held in twin pigtails like the fashion was then, She was around fifteen and looked every bit like the developing girl she was suppose to. Ino looked to her chest a little jealous. But Naruto never looked more than a cursory curious glance at her female bits. It didn't affect him as he merely thought this form as a sister, nude or clothed. No, what intrigued him was her doe like eyes. They had the same eyes but yet hers were wide and open, not upturned and foxy like his were. "Hitomi." The image mused and tried to touch her face… Naruto's eyes widened in horror as her hand passed through her face and the image was dispelled.

The next few hours the boy struggled, Women of various types also appeared but they were never enough to meet Naruto's view of his 'Mother'. He was experimenting with the Henge once more, producing odd renditions of people, many she recognized until he sat down on his bed, unknowingly next to a semi-blushing Ino, deep in thought while stroking a plant's leaves.

He finally hit upon a stroke of genius nearly ten minutes later, unwittingly the idea was a Chunin chakra exercise in reverse. He had held one of Mr. Po-po's** fallen leaves to his brow in thought. While the boy was thinking Ino had moved into them deeply and felt the chakra moving upwards towards the touch of the leaf, even away from his body as he tapped his forehead. From the leaf he could manipulate the chakra outside the body to form a shell then transform into said shell creating a new form. It was dangerous, risky and ultimately insane to even suggest it. The human body was a form of water and various other elements combined. Theoretically he would be producing the remaining missing pieces from Chakra, unheard of, and then sustain it or even store matter inside the field, and it was an ability that appeared in his sage fight against Pein, when he transformed into a rasengan, chakra in it's purest form then back. A single wrong step and he would fail, he could cut himself in half, or worse yet, explode. Yet Naruto persisted, showing his trust in Mr. Po-po, and focused once more. It also helped he had no idea about how volatile him turning his matter into Chakra could be.

"HENGE!" The whole apartment rocked with the smoke from the change. The image was striking to Naruto's teenage body, A little leaner, tall and almost regal. The resulting appa-henge was a 30 year old Naruto. Naruto was filled with wonder, yet at the same time fear. Slowly his hands moved towards each other, this unbridled urge to feel his father's embrace. The blondes both gasped as solid fingers touched together but whimpered when the feel remained the same, there was no presence, no other feeling, than Naruto's hand in his own. The 'Father' form wavered as tears slid down his face then erupted in a cloud of smoke. Ino wanted to cry like the child, he had created the first ever solid Henge, a work of genius, but as he lay crumpled on the floor sobbing into his hands, it felt like a defeat rather than success.

"Next!" Ino jumped up startled out of Naruto's deeper thoughts as they switched gears and back into the very classroom that started it all. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Iruka yelled out even though Naruto stood before him in the line. Naruto brought his attention forward as he began pulling his hands from the jumpsuits pockets.

"This is all your fault" One of the students behind Naruto growled out. Naruto gave a snort.

"Like I give a damn." But Ino knew he did. 'Man… this sucks.' He thought then grinned, a bit of inspiration coming to him. He placed a leaf to his head. With his focus in place he charged up his Chakra. 'Well here we go.' "HENGE!"

With a billow of smoke Hitomi stood sexily with little clouds hiding her nudity before Iruka. She gave a haughty blown kiss to the Chunin and Iruka fell back with a blast of blood. Ino expected haughtiness or Ego matching his cry of the technique but there was none. 'Iruka would have loved Hitomi. Too bad she was never born.' Naruto's mind was only filled with both a sense of pride in his 'sister's' beauty and sadness of never knowing a sibling.

It was then Ino could take no more and pulled out of his psyche. For a moment or two she sat disoriented against the tree as she looked around. Only seconds had passed since she started her jutsu, but to her it felt like years had passed since she put the man asleep. Moving over to him she ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry Naruto… I wish I…" Ino was at a loss. Coupled with the daze of her rampant emotions… and his, the woman did the one thing that could exacerbate the situation. She kissed him.

_-_-_-_

And there you have Part two. Truthfully I do not like it as much as I did writing chapter three. Which will be out in a matter of minutes from this one. In fact Chapter three: Research was done a week ago. Chapter two which I have been working on for nearly a month just took a lot to force out in spots and I am sure it shows.

* Mats or Tatami Mats (畳?) (originally meaning "folded and piled") mats are a traditional type of Japanese flooring. Made of woven soft rush straw, and traditionally packed with rice straw, Tatami are made in individual mats of uniform size and shape, bordered by brocade or plain cloth.

Tatami were originally a luxury item for the wealthy at a time when lower classes had mat-covered dirt floors. Tatami were gradually popularized and finally reached the homes of commoners toward the end of the 17th century.

There are rules concerning the number and layout of tatami mats; an inauspicious layout is said to bring bad fortune. In homes, the mats must not be laid in a grid pattern, and in any layout there is never a point where the corners of three or four mats touch.

In Japan, the size of a room is typically measured by the number of Tatami mats and each Tatami equals a 3'x6' space. So as such a 8 Tatami apartment would equal 160 square feet for Naruto's apartment.

** Mr. Po-po is short of Tanpopo, or dandelion (Taraxacum Japonicum). This would be the 'weed' Ino caught Naruto watering. Though this author finds a dandelion much nicer than a rose any day.


	3. Research

Memories

By Hibiki

i don't own Naruto, believe it!

Chapter 3: Research

Ino's thoughts were cluttered. A mind jumbled up with hers and Naruto's as she raced away from the still sleeping man, her eyes filled with tears. She cupped her mouth as if to block away the sickness she felt at Naruto's memories and the feeling of her impulsive, unsolicited action as she drove through the evening shoppers towards her and Sakura's apartment. She stumbled as her sight blurred but caught herself against the stairwell for her complex.

Like most of Konoha, housing was built above stores and built high, as Sakura and herself were ninja they opted for the highest level to allow quicker movement from place to place. Ino had never hated that decision more than at that moment. Running up the numerous steps and past the many doors was unbearable to her at the moment. She was unstable, and longer she had to remain around these…. People the more likely she would strike out.

Mental backlash was known for the Yamanaka mind probe with hostile minds, and Ino and her father before her were taught to fight those impulses. But it was not developed to deal with the opposite. Naruto's mind was like an open book, full of both unimaginable forgiveness in spite of such overwhelming and undeserved hate and a calm acceptance of loneliness.

She couldn't accept it. How could she? Her mother and her father both were there at a moments notice should she need them. When she went to work in the shop her mother always greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. All those little things she took for granted. How could she? She felt so stupid. Naruto woke up each day alone, spent his days alone, went to bed alone. He didn't have anyone to greet him, to hug him, to hold him when he was sad or hurt. When Asuma died she had countless people bombard her checking on her. When Jiraiya died, Naruto had no one but Tsunade and Sakura, and remembering Sakura's temper back then Ino knew Naruto had pulled away. Not that he wanted to, he simply knew no other way to mourn.

She finally made it to her door and pushed it open and slammed it shut behind her. Pressing her back she allowed her shaking legs to let her drop against the door where she curled them to her chest, cradling her head in her arms as she openly cried. Not for her, but for the man who refused to cry for himself. She remained like that for a few minutes before Sakura, sleepily opened her door to see what was the matter. Her pink haired roommate snapped into action seeing Ino in her state and raced over.

"Ino-pig?! What's wrong? INO!" Sakura seized her quivering friend, her hands glowing green as she waved them up and down her friends body, searching for injury. After a moments her puzzled face took in Ino's shaking head as she cried into her vest's shoulder. "What happened?" She finally asked bewildered.

"N-Naruto…. Your question…" Sakura's eyes flashed darkly, promising pain. Ino at once grabbed her friends hands, holding them as she shook her head vehemently. "N-no! D-don't hurt hi-im!"

"What did he do to you?" Sakura's anger filled voice pulled something deep inside Ino, and the blonde's cobalt eyes fixed heatedly into jade green ones.

"Absolutely nothing to deserve that tone, Sakura." She angrily wiped at her tears with the palm of her hand as she tried to stand, Sakura offered her hand and Ino after a moment's hesitation took it. "I did what you asked, but I just didn't expect what I saw." The momentary fear in Sakura's face meant there was more, but what?

"W-what do you mean? W-what did you see?"

"It was very personal. So personally in fact I feel like I raped Naruto's mind, Sakura-a." Ino's voice and breath shuddered at the feeling of guilt and revulsion at her act. Not only was he a fellow leaf shinobi, he was a friend she now realized she wished she knew greater. "No one should have a life like that." Sakura's face went through a multitude of expressions before settling with a sad wizened look.

"How bad?" Sakura's voice was soft and almost unheard.

"Remember the day we met? How Ami was ridiculing and calling you names?" Sakura's eyes flashed darkly again but she nodded, although tersely. "Imagine everyday like that." Sakura's eyes began to water as she tried to imagine it.

"I-I can't… I knew his childhood was... unpleasant, but…. It couldn't be everyday. Maybe the memories just seemed like it. He had to have good days."

"Those were the good days Sakura." Ino's shoulders slumped. She felt weary and aged. Like some part of her had been stripped away and she was a raw band of nerves and wounds. She stumbled to the couch and relaxed as Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stem off the tears that wished to fall, Ino watched but had little sympathy. Sakura was a regular tormentor back then, and as Ino's slightly corrupted mind tried analyze the biased memories, the rosette's reactions to Naruto's pain just irritated her. After a few minutes Sakura calmed but by then Ino had seen enough. With rigid annoyance Ino rose and turned for her room.

"Ino?" Sakura's voice caught her at the threshold of her sanctuary. Sakura took her pause as a sign to continue. "About the reason… Is it alright if I ask how?" Ino nodded but then said nothing else. "Um…. How can he do it then?"

"It because of…" She thought back to him standing before the mirror, his tears running down his face as he tried over and over to feel the image he had of his father and mother. The sister that became his sexy jutsu. "Desperation." With tears returning to her eyes Ino closed her door and retreated leaving a confused and saddened rosette.

_-_-_-_

It took Ino two whole days locked in her room to clear her mind well enough to function normally. Two days of a worried Sakura coming and going with fixated frequency. Sakura had left leaving a note and some now cold miso and rice. Apparently Sakura had been needed at the hospital so it was just Ino and the blonde was never more grateful.

She still felt haggard and beaten down but she was Shinobi, she could not let memories of a horrible childhood affect her so. So with that in mind she trudged into the apartments small facilities. The mirror pictured how she felt and then some. Dark circles hung round her normally clear blue eyes, her hair was limp and strands hung down in her face, and the over all effect aged her years in a bad way.

"God Ino you let yourself go, and all over a boy again." She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water waking her senses and cleaning the tear tracks that had built up. When she rose some of the old Ino stared back at her. "Stupid girl, your not even dating him."

Part of her wondered why? How far had she and others slipped not to see how fake that smile was? How stubborn yet quiet he could be when facing something he couldn't accept? How he always had advise for those who had hardships or words for those spoiled to believe only they were suffering? He was so much deeper and observant than he let on. Coupled with the intense loyalty and unyielding drive that he showed normally it was a wonder others hadn't noticed the man.

Hinata loved a facet of him, in ways the most unrealistic and forced, but she at least recognized his potential. Sakura seemed to have changed her mind of him as well, but whatever the reason was connected in the fear of what she was hiding, and it worried Ino as it meant there was potentially something far worse than Naruto's life being neglected and mistreated. Apart from the two, Ino had her suspicions if Temari's eyes had not been so focused on her lazy teammate the obvious respect and fondness the Suna nin had for the other blonde might have become something more.

Even before he had left the other girls, no matter who, had always commented about his eyes, that he was cute, but the brooding Uchiha had always rated higher, parents, hers included, pushed their children towards the one who wanted nothing to do with them, while discouraged contact from the one who did. It was like the Sun and the Moon. Sasuke was a dark and elusive boy, forever alone in the pursuit of vengeance. Naruto was a bright soul whose warmth was always ready to be there for anyone. And that was before he left.

During those two years only Sakura or Hinata would bring up Naruto, and usually in Tsunade-sama's presence asking for news about him. So when he came back, as that tall, ruggedly handsome man the girls took notice, at least that he was eye candy but the taboo of him was still strong.

As Ino finished her shower and daily rituals came to the thought that she had done Naruto wrong, greatly. While it was true she had no idea it was connected to something so private, she and Sakura had no right to snoop in his mind. She would make it up to him, and she had an idea how, she just needed access to some files. Only two people would have that access. Tsunade and Sakura. Knowing how protective Tsunade was of the man, that left only one source. Ino smirked. Forehead owed her.

_-_-_-_

"I can't Ino." Ino growled at the upteenth question/demand/beg failed.

"Why can't I? And don't give me the whole I can't look, as a medic I can access his files incase of a mission with him goes wrong. Which has happened." Sakura looked annoyed in more ways than one.

"It's…. complicated." Sakura gained that look again and Ino frowned. Just WHAT was so specific about Naruto that it was classified all the way up to the Hokage's assistant? Why would it make Sakura so worried about her knowing?

"I can't even get a edited file then?" Screw the secret, she didn't care. What she wanted couldn't be. Sakura looked at her intensely that made the blonde blush self-consciously. After a few moments Sakura opened her desk drawer and pulled out a dog-eared folder and tossed it onto her desk in front of Ino. Ino picked it up noting the worn state of the vanilla colored folder before giving Sakura a questioning glance. The blush she received answered her questions as she opened it and her amused smirk faded into a frown. It was more what WASN'T edited on the document. Name, DOB, Blood type, and Physical description were prominent. Other than that the page and the ones behind it were a mass of black censorship. Ino's face was livid as she stared at the hidden names under Mother and Father. How could Naruto's family, past, EVERYTHING be so dangerous it was classified so much?!

Sakura looked uneasy as Ino slapped the folder down keeping it under the hand as the rosette stared at her friend with an untrusting glare. After a few calming breaths Ino turned and walked out of the office, slamming the door it almost broke the glass in it and marched out of the hospital. There was one last place she could look before she had to confront the Hokage herself. The hall of records. She knew Naruto's date of birth, his last name. Maybe she could find his mother. From there she would have to rebuild his family piece by piece.

_-_-_-

It had taken her most of the day to locate a Uzumaki Kushina. The former whirlpool kunoichi was the right age and was removed from the roster on Maternity leave just seven months before Naruto's birth, dying due to complications of childbirth. The photo was what finalized it for her as the woman reminded her so much of Naruto. The same smile and confidence, but her eyes and hair were completely different. Long red hair framed a angels face from which piercing green eyes shone forth. No spouse but that information rarely entered in unless the man married into the family and the registry changed.

Often Ninja marriages were short lived as one would die or the marriage was hidden away as a ninja's carrier could bring harm to their significant other and their children if their enemies found out the weakness. Ino couldn't also put aside the possible chances of rape while in mission. It was a scary truth that kunoichi had to watch for. No record of such an event was logged so Ino suspected the father was a Konoha ninja. The list of male ninja at the time was long, but as Naruto was an orphan since birth it made sense that his father had died shortly after conception or during the pregnancy.

The book holding Ninja deaths of that year was triple the size of any other, and Ino struggled to remember what had happened to cause it. For the moment it alluded her and since the day was growing shorter, she resolved to find Naruto's father. No Uzumaki was listed other than Kushina, as she assumed, so she was forced to go through each page starting from time of conception onwards.

It should be easy as Naruto's hair and eyes, which Ino assumed came from the father's side, were incredibly rare. So rare for a moment she thought her father could have been Naruto, but Inoichi loved his wife, there couldn't have been an affair, her mother would have skinned the man alive no matter what, and no other Yamanaka males other than her father were conceived.

That left someone else in the village with blue eyes and blonde hair. Page after page the dead ninjas faces stared up at her but not one looked anything like Naruto. She was nearly through a third of the book when the signature abruptly changed. The stamp of authentication changed from Yondaime to Sandaime. Every page after that change, the ninja died on the same day. Ino looked to the date. The same as Naruto. Naruto had been born during some sort of attack, and had lost both parents in it? Ino bit her lip, she was tired of seeing more and more sadness for her friend. It was then she turned the page.

For a moment she thought she was looking at Naruto. So startled she froze taking in the whisker free face for several moments before she looked at the name. Namikaze Minato. KIA tenth of October barely minutes after Naruto's birth. Uzumaki Naruto was born to Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato she finally had it however something else caught her eye. Under Minato's name was an alias. Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō. Filing the name in her memory along with images of Naruto's parents Ino returned the books to their place and headed out.


	4. Training

Memories

Chapter Four: Confessions

For Ino Yamanaka, the day started far before the sun began to rise into the sky. She took a page out of Rock Lee's book, shivered at the thought, and ran a few laps around the perimeter wall before heading to oddly enough, ground seven, instead of ten. It just felt right to her. She had thought at the time as she listened to Naruto as he talked about using his Kage Bushins that the technique would be ridiculously simple just taxing to one's chakra levels. It sounded easy enough, the three handsigns of the standard Bushin then add a fourth crossed one. The technique would half your chakra with the clone then again with every clone there after. Hence the danger as most people wouldn't survive the threshold for more than say one clone regularly.

Chakra control and chakra levels played a large role in that threshold. An average academy student had enough chakra for making a single Kage Bushin, but no control. A Genin could produce one to perhaps two depending on his training. A Chunin wouldn't get over ten and a Jounin around twenty. Above average would be Jounin shinobi like Hatake Kakashi and Shizune-sempai. They could make upwards of a hundred fully rested. Which was why Naruto was such a bizarre case. She had seen him make literally hundreds of them without breaking a sweat. If she went into equations and probably spent most of the day figuring it out she's have a ungodly high number. Naruto's chakra level was godly, so much it made her wonder why he wasn't turned into breeding stock for future shinobi. It was so high, in fact, she could only imagine it be apart of some Kekkei Genkai. Could that be why his medical sheet was blacked out? Ino sighed as she realized she was side tracking to avoid working on this. Why she didn't know. It seemed straightforward enough. She'd have it down in ten minutes.

Four hours later she was no closer to getting it. Either Naruto was a genius or an idiot savant. Frankly, as she dusted off her once pristine outfit, she was picking the later. Her stomach growled to her, reminding the blonde kunoichi that she hadn't eaten much of anything in the last few days on top of training. She'd eat, rest a little then return, maybe that would help. All else failed she could find the baka and have him explain it again, maybe some hands on approach would work to. Smirking at the thought, she decided to head to her favorite restaurant for lunch.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama." The Anbu, Fukurou, sighed agitatedly as he spied his leader once again asleep at her desk, paperwork covered in drool. For a legendary Sannin not to mention Hokage this was incredibly lax and dangerous to do such a thing. He cleared his hurriedly throat and thankfully she awoke. Irritable as she was it was his duty to report his findings. Someone had entered the records and gone through one of the books. Normally this would be of little concern, for many families the Ninja records were the only tie they had to their deceased loved ones, however this one year had a special seal. It registered when and how long someone had opened the register of that accursed year. The seal had registered nearly twelve hours of constant use. It threw a flag and Fukurou went through the logs. A Yamanaka Ino, heiress of the Yamanaka clan had had been there for the allotted amount of use. Who was answered, now they needed to know what and why. Using another Anbu, whose Kekkei genkai dealt with ink and paper they found the pages. When Yondaime-sama's record was brought up the second flag was triggered. Then they found Uzumaki Kushina. Fukurou floundered there at the moment. It was obviously the _Jinchūriki_'s mother but why the fourth Hokage? The beaked masked Anbu tilted his head almost like his namesake then flipped the pages back and forth. After a moment or two the thought was realized.

The fourth Hokage had a child!

"So small penis' father was him I see." Fukurou had shaken his head exasperatedly. Nezumi was probably the most bizarre of all Anbu, Danzo's Ne' or not.

As he finished Tsunade ushered him out with a solemn look upon her face. Fukurou had been told upon the threat of torture and death to divulging the secret. Fukurou understood. Iwa was still a threat. The name Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō still bred untold hatred in the rocky country. If a heir to that blood was found, it could mean another great war, or countless attempts at the boys life. The very boy who saved them from Pein. As an Anbu his job was to protect the fire country and it's will of fire, so this was a secret he would gladly carry to his grave.

* * *

Tanaka-san waved to his favorite customer as she approached wearily, her usually pristine clothes were torn and she was covered head to toe in a thick layer of dirt and grime. He shuddered to think what his chair would be covered in once she left but ignored it as she sat with a wan smile.

"What would you like Yamanaka-san?" He asked kindly.

"Ramen!" Was the first thing out of her mouth. Her eyes widened at as did Tanaka's.

_Tanaka stared down at the little demon who dared defile his seat with his presence._

"_Whadda want brat?" The man growled, yet the little blonde was oblivious as he smiled so much his eyes squinted like a foxes, merely adding to the man's displeasure._

"_RAMEN!" The child's raspy voice answered cheerfully._

"_I don't sell that shit here and I sure as hell don't sell to little demon bastards like you!" With that the man slapped the boy and as the child raised his hands to defend himself Tanaka pulled him by his right, dragged the adolescent. Around them his other patrons laughed and applauded as he threw the demon fox so hard his arm was pulled from it's socket. The man smiled widely at the screams of pain that came from the six year old._

Ino's head lowered as she sought to control these unintended memories. This had never happened before. Tanaka smiled believing it was for her inadvertent mistake.

"Sorry, Yamanaka-san, how about the tojiki trio instead? I have a special on umebo--" But Ino's cold voice cut him off before he could continue.

"You beat and hurt a child." His eyes widened and he looked around his thankfully empty shop .

"I have NEVER done such a thing! EVER!" He declared in a angry whisper. A voice uncannily like the one from Naruto's memory.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The amount of anger that name brought to the forefront of his face would have scared her if it wasn't for her anger towards the man.

"I have never hurt a child in my life, that thing is a monster nothing more. Had your parents raised you well you would see it for--!!!!" His voice was suddenly cutoff as his form was enveloped in her killer intent.

"Watch your tongue you piece of shit!" She rose, her chair flying to the ground, her entire body screaming violence.

"G-get out of my shop…. N-nev-er c-me back!" The man demanded despite the abundance of Ki directed at him.

"With pleasure." Ino snarled and turned.

Tanaka-san watched the demon lover storm from his shop, only stopping to glare at his favorite customer as they walked in. The customer who had laughed the hardest when he hurt the demon spawn.

* * *

Ino growled in frustration as the bad memories of Naruto's childhood flooded her psyche. Extra memories, useless information was THE number one thing her father had taught her to identify and keep detached from herself when she began her training as a mind walker. So how the hell had Naruto's thoughts, ones having northing to do with what she had searched for, become lodged into her head without her knowledge? That boy was becoming more and more a mystery the further she found. In a way it made her interested in him more but all the more frustrating to understand.

But it hardly helped her when she was starving. She couldn't trust herself around people. Faces of people she thought knew as warm and happy people were being turned into dark anger and horror filled visages spouting obscenities, making her distrustful towards the people around her. She could feel herself almost standing alone against the rest of the village.

_A small boy stood crying as the rest of the village stared at him. Not a single smile or happy face could be seen as he hid his blue eyes as not to see the glares trying desperately to wipe away his tears, to bring the mask back up so they could ignore him. Their glee at his pain hurt, why? He wondered, why was he alone? No one would answer, no one ever did._

Ino shivered, her younger form and parents had been there. Ino knew she was not so innocent, that she and Sakura had done nearly the same as they were younger to the boy, but Ino never truly disliked the boy, and there was little interaction between the blondes. She was sidetracking… again. Dammit. Until these memories either were forgotten (unlikely) or her mind strengthened to defend against them, she had little hope of dealing with anyone in the village as she use to.

So that pretty much overruled any restaurant or niguruma. As the apartment fridge was empty, and she was forbidden to raid her parents kitchen without having to help at the shop, something she didn't want to do; left her with one option. The only restaurant that was friendly to Naruto. She sighed, her diet was ruined.

* * *

Ino was pleasantly surprised that the broth and noodles were even better than the memory. Techui and Ayame were just as friendly and when mentioned she was friends with Naruto the two opened up even more. It warmed her heart to know that the two were there for her friend. Delighting in the company, Ayame as she moved about serving others, had a few brief conversations with the blonde about their mutual acquaintance, some which made Ino blush up a storm. Ayame played the role of big protective sister well. By the end of her three bowl (Diet be screwed it was good) lunch even though their little teasing about Ino's sudden little crush had gotten a little out of hand, the two made her feel welcome and Ayame even going to say she would be good for him as she left to return to training. Ino blushed at the thought. Yes Ichiraku had another regular customer.

Ino returned to number seven only to find them already occupied with none other than the boy who had been in her dreams. Ino blushed as his jacketless torso glistened with sweat as he focused his elemental chakra into blades around sticks he had picked up from the ground and began a kata. Around him several fully-clothed Kage Bushins also began the same, some using various objects as mediums and some with nothing at all. At first Ino was confused as she had only ever seen the wind element used with her deceased sensei's trench knifes but as the katas progressed it became clear. Obviously Naruto had seen Asuma's limitations and was trying to go the next step future by not limiting himself to special chakra channeling blades. The idea would allow him to fight bare handed or with improvisation, the standard fair for the Blonde male. It was smart, and something your average genius ninja would find tedious and unnecessary, but Naruto took to training and hard work like a fish in water. No one, except for Rock Lee she amended quickly, trained as hard or as long as the last Genin of the Rookie 11.

She toyed with the thought to tell him of his parents right then and there, yet she remained where she was. It wasn't that she didn't want to, certainly not. No, she wanted it to be special, she wanted to give him something more than just blurting out names. That meant she needed time. Just getting the basics of Kage Bushin was insanely hard. But there was no way she would try the appa-henge until she could use the Kage Bushins as it was better THEY blew up then her. She felt bad she would be taking two of his techniques, but the desire for him to see and touch his parents was overwhelming. The joy she could give him would make up for it, and if he hated her… A shadow covered her form just before her thought finished.

"Ino?" Her thoughts were disturbed by the very man she had been watching. Jumping a little, Ino calmed her racing heart and looked up to see a slightly sweaty Naruto. The clones were gone leaving just the bare chested original looking down at her. It struck her just how tall the shortest member of her graduating class had become as he towered over her.

"Oh Naruto." Ino quickly threw up a smile, "I must have dozed off, sorry."

"You do look a little tired." Because of your damn head you jerk, she thought semi-bitterly, though she couldn't blame him in the slightest. It WAS her fault. "Your not sick are you?" Ino closed her eyes shaking her head. This boy was worry wart. _Because he's scared to loose someone else. _Before she could contemplate that his forehead was against hers, hand softly holding her bang from her face. Her cornflower blue eyes met his ocean blue just inches apart and she resisted licking her lips as his warm breath blew against her lips. Kami-sama he was too close! Her face was on fire, that much she knew and from his look she must of felt as hot as she thought. Though the dense idiot wouldn't know why, thankfully.

"Your kinda hot Ino, maybe you should sit down or something. Do you want a glass of water? Maybe--" Ino sort of tuned out his rambling. She giggled warmly as he continued offering anything in his power, and a few things not, to aid her. Is this was forehead had to put up with? She thought to herself. It was sweet, and very caring, in a puppy dog sort of endearing way.

"I'm fine." Though her blush had not diminished.

"You sure?" He didn't sound convinced. Well actually he was pouting as she denied him the chance to be the great Nurse Naruto or some such thing. It made her laugh again, something she hadn't felt like doing in the last week.

"I'm sure Naruto, thank you." Ino tried to assure him with a smile. He looked unsure but left her at that. He turned and waved heading for home when a word erupted from her lips without warning.

"Hitomi." Naruto froze as she gasped hiding her mouth. What the HELL was wrong with her today!? His suddenly tense shoulders sagged slightly as his hiding smile came up concealing what feelings that name brought him as he turned to Ino.

"I… I know about her… What she REALLY is…. Or r-rather who." When his mask broke the look held in those eyes made her look away. The rampant outbreak of emotions was hard to face and even with her head turned his fiery gaze was felt.

"How?" The voice carried no warmth or question. A demand she couldn't refuse him.

"I was asked…. To find out why….." Her voice began to fail her as he moved in close, his large hands grasping her shoulders.

"You looked into my mind." Ino nodded her eyes clouding with tears. Her shame and guilt coming to the fore as his hands trembled.

"Sorry… So sorry…"

"No, Ino don't cry, onegai… It's okay…" Ino, stunned looked with tear stained cheeks as Naruto smiled down to her sadly, his own tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He struggled for a few moments about how to continue and just as he was about to speak again two black robed figures appeared around them.

"Yamanaka-san. The Hokage requests your appearance. Come with us."

Next chapter: Forgiveness.

Sorry to hold this off for so very long but I have been a bit under the weather the last few weeks, on top of me working, then us packing up and moving said business out of one place to a storage facility while we get the new location ready. I was lucky to get sleep let alone trying to get better this last month.

Not to mention it seems all the even chapters in my stories always seem to be the hardest to work on. Go fig. Anyway please R&R, hopefully my grammar isn't too bad, however I still haven't found a beta. Look forward to the next chapter somewhere from two week to a month (depending on the new store's status). Thank again.

Chapter Japanese Glossary:

ふくろう or Fukurou: 'Owl'

人柱力 or Jinchūriki: 'Power of Human Sacrifice' A Container of a Biju or tailed beast.

ねずみ or Nezumi: 'Mouse/Rat'

ね or Ne: Root

Tojiki: an older way/style of (saying) Onigiri or rice ball. I use Tojiki here instead of Onigiri much like Kishimoto uses Ryo instead of Yen.

田中 or Tanaka: means middle of the ricefield. is the fourth most common Japanese surname. A play on words as Tanaka's restaurant is a Onigiri shop.

にぐるま or Niguruma: means simply cart or wagon. This is my way of meaning a food vendor push cart.

おねがい or Onegai: Quite simply 'Please'


	5. Forgiveness

Memories

Chapter 5: Forgiveness

By Hibiki

Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, not by me.

Ino and Naruto were shocked by the sudden appearance of two Anbu now standing beside them. Naruto's hands still cupping Ino's shoulders their bodies tense with adrenaline. Their faces flush from the rampant emotions the two had offloaded upon one another by their brief conversation. If one didn't know better they had been caught in the middle of a passionate embrace. Ino knew same as Naruto that when you had Anbu called to get you it was serious, she needed to go, now.

"We'll finish this later." He remarked rather huskily as he let her go. He winked and she understood. She smirked a little trying to disregard how nervous she was as she turned with an extra sway of her hips. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the men (Especially Naruto, much to her glee.) as she looked back over her shoulder, nodding.

"You bet your ass we will, Tsunade's monument at sunset and don't be late tiger." She called out flirtingly. It was then the patience of the Anbu reached their peak. Both grabbed a shoulder and made a half ram, flickering the trio directly to the office of Tsunade.

"Man, that Ino sure is something else." Naruto commented to himself. Looking around and finding no one he made a handsign. Next to him came a massive pall of smoke. Ino's words brought up an urge he had been holding in for a while.

* * *

The two assassins bowed then vanished leaving a uneasy Ino facing a sober and entirely too passive Tsunade. Ino rarely saw this Tsunade, the one who was a true Hokage.

"While what you did was not a felony by any means, is it the nature of the material makes it dangerous." She started and Ino was confused. What had she done? "Does the name Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō mean anything to you?" Suddenly it made sense. She watched the Hokage fidget then glance at--a genjutsu covered wall. Her eyes narrowed.

"Ignore the genjutsu Yamanaka, if you know what is good for you and answer the question." Ino's body snapped to attention dropping the half ram she had formed. There was something about that wall the Hokage didn't want her to see, and you would think she would remember it from all the countless times she had been here to receive training and missions. But with the disorganized state of her mind from the rampant recollections Naruto had unwittingly pumped into her brains, it was lucky she even remembered her own name.

"Other than it's the title given to Naruto's father, no." Tsunade sighed and rubbed at her temple. Apparently those where the very words Tsunade didn't want to hear. "Why does Naruto not know about his parents? He deserves to know." Tsunade sighed again before fixing the young mind walker with a stare.

"I agree, however Minato had many enemies, Ino. Both foreign and domestic. Given the life--" Both blondes winced. "--he had, it's entirely possible that Naruto would announce his family at once, alerting his enemies of an heir to the Kiiroi Senkō. That name alone draws the entire fury of Iwa, which puts the villagers hostilities to shame. No, it is better for the village and Naruto that he remains in the dark; and you to remain silent about what you have learned."

"What about Naruto's mother?" Ino's breath was caught in her throat. To be denied the chance to tell Naruto of his father was crushing.

"Kushina--" Tsunade's eyes grew sad and after a few moments Ino understood the look.

"You KNEW them!" Ino pointed accusingly. "You Knew them and you still refuse to tell Naruto!"

"It's not my place." Tsunade remarked, her arms wrapping around herself to ward of whatever she was thinking.

"Bullshit! You're the Hokage! If it's not your place then whose is it!?" Ino demanded, sparking the older blondes anger as well.

"It was that bastard Jiraiya's!" She yelled back loosing all composure, and Ino floundered for a moment in the intensity of the glare. Those amber eyes were not the same as a moment ago. These were of a Tsunade who had lost countless precious people, who was still as emotionally battered as she was when the man she had loved, maybe not in the way he wanted, all her life was killed. A Tsunade who resented the man who had died under her orders, who left her, the last of the Sannin, alone.

"He dead, Tsunade-SAMA." Ino, despite seeing how much telling her again of his death affected the normally strong woman, refused to back down. There was a man, who was still very much a lost and lonely little boy looking for the people he was suppose to call mother and father, and this woman was denying her the chance to ease his pain. Subtlety was overrated. "Where you simply going to take it to your grave? Wait to your dying breath to tell him so you wouldn't see how hurt and betrayed he would be to know you kept it form him?" The Sannin flinched again, Ino had unwittingly struck dirt. However all it did was galvanize the woman's resolve.

"You are hereby ordered to refrain from mentioning this to anyone. As of this moment his parents are classified as a SSS secret for the safety of the village. Exposure of this secret is punishable by death, do you understand, Yamanaka Ino?" the Hokage was back up and any disagreement here would result in a very messy end for the younger woman.

"Hai! Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded and turned away apparently done with the meeting, but Ino, defiant to the end, had one more thing to add. "However." Tsunade looked at her bewildered. "One more attack, one more brush with death on his part and my death be dammed, he will know." With that she turned and strode out, leaving a shocked Hokage watching her back. Recovering from her stupor the elder kunoichi pulled a jar of sake from a drawer and forewent a saucer and began to drink from the bottle.

"And they found her in his arms, hmm. Seems my apprentice has competition…." She sat back. "I think she'd be good for the gaki, Whadda think, perv?" A toad croaked in the distance. She smiled. "Me too."

* * *

"Hello Daddy, I guess mom's out in the shop?" The elder Yamanaka clan leader smiled as his beautiful daughter entered the house, Little Ino (despite how she hated being called that) was his princess, and it brightened his day when she came to visit.

"Yes, did you need her? I can watch it for a little while if you need to talk to her." Ino shook her head.

"Actually I need to talk to you. I am having a problem with the mind walk." Inoichi frowned then gestured to the chair across from him.

"What sort of problem, honey? Is it not stabilizing as it should?" Ino once again shook her head.

"It works fine--a little TOO fine, actually." Her words deepened his concern.

"Who did you walk?" Ino froze then gathered her courage.

"I walked Uzumaki Naruto's mind." Inoichi tensed at the name. "I'm having problems disassociating myself from these memories. At first I thought the problem was from his end because he was an open mind and I have never encountered one before. But a few days later I started getting other memories, ones not even related to the memories I searched for. Mostly about his time before the Academy and a few during."

"Do you get any from after his Genin Exam?" Ino shook her head and Inoichi sighed in relief before turning his mind back to the problem at hand. "Ino, I cannot tell you how disappointed I am in you for even using this jutsu on a fellow Konoha, not to mention before you have mastered it. This is a serious matter, there are things in that boy that are beyond your comprehension, things I cannot tell you, but what I can is you need to stay away from him. I'll help with the--"

"Why do I have to keep my distance?? What is so horrible about him? He has been nothing but sweet to me and Sakura, loyal and generous to the whole village. What is it about him that is dangerous, that makes his files so censored, and why people are afraid or angry towards him? None of this makes any sense?" Inoichi, ran a hand through his hair as he struggled for an answer he was allowed to give. Apparently she had been doing her homework. He paused and looked towards the kitchen for an out.

"Sweetheart, I bet your starving, your mother made some Onigiri, lets talk about this in the kitchen." It would give him time to think up something. As he moved on, Ino stood, blinking at the words. She had eaten earlier that day and was by no means starving. But that word… Something about Inoichi's words struck a cord in those recessed memories.

_Naruto sighed as he held his stomach. The monster in his tummy was growling again. The sound and feeling weren't new to the child however._

"_Just a few more hungry days till Jiji comes again and get me food." The boy, no older than four shivered against the chill as he sat, short covered legs drawn against the cold. The child's skin and bone figure remained as it was, despite the countless people walking by, each one bundled up against the coming snow. Naruto's starving form never moved, even as the snow began to cover it. It snowed for four days straight._

Ino horrified at the memories gasped, so loudly that Inoichi froze looking towards his daughter with some concern. A few hand signs later he laid a single hand upon her brow, burrowing into her defenses with a paternal need to help his baby girl.

_It was so cold. Everything hurt, yet the pain was dulled as if it wasn't really there._

"_It's okay Naruto, I have you." The gentle grandfatherly voice of Sarutobi, the third Hokage, filled his ears before sight was returned to the blackened world. White snow covered the world against a clear blue sky. It was all he saw at first, then as the vision cleared a small half frozen blonde appeared, cradled in the older man's arms as he franticly tried to warm the boy. The Kyuubi Jinchūriki, as he took note of the much more prominent whisker scars against the pale blue cheeks. Confusion at the scene broke over him then nausea as the child's legs came into view. From the knees down, easily seen by the boy's lack of winter clothing, the legs were an ominous blackened green, swelling in some places, peeling in others. Gangrene. The memory skipped a little before it returned, all of them with an elderly doctor inside of a clean white room._

"_Hokage-sama, his healing is being restrained by the dead tissue. In order for his… abilities to work, we will need it… as well as the skin surrounding the infected areas… to be removed." The look of horror and sadness in the great man's eyes as he understood what the doctor was implying. After a few moments he wordlessly nodded. As the doctor moved away to prepare, the Hokage moved closer to the child, trying to find a place the poor child was not covered in the dying flesh to give some sort of physical comfort. Whispering softly, his words obscured as the child began to tear up, and despite the obvious fear, nodded. An orderly left and returned shortly thereafter holding out a bit for the Kyuubi container to latch onto as not to bite his tongue. Inoichi's eyes widened as he remembered something in the Jinchūriki_'s _hidden_ _files. No anesthesia. For none could properly work due to his prisoner. With no time to prepare himself, the scalpel blade dug into the flesh, rotting and healthy alike. _

_The screams were almost inhuman as they filling the hospital to show their owner's pain. Despite his rapid healing factor the child's voice grew more and more ragged as the minutes turned into hours. The level of decay was horrible and as one layer of the rotten skin was shaved off more was shown. The child could not even pass out. His tenant was making impossible for the boy to slip into the blissful state of unconsciousness._

_Some of the orderlies rushed off to be sick somewhere. The Anbu stationed next to the Hokage fidgeted uneasily, a sign of how even they were affected by the nightmare they were forced to watch. Thankfully after two hours of the unavoidable torture the child was free of the sickness, covered in bloody bandages from nearly head to toe and finally allowed to fall into an uneasy half awareness, his breath coming in raspy gasps._

"_Why does he breathe like so?" The Hokage whispered as he stood behind the glass observation. The Doctor, his hands shaking from the mental stress of the operation, sighed._

"_His healing does have a limit Hokage-sama. He was severely malnourished on top of the hypothermia, which had weakened both his bodies immune system along with slowing how his body could repair. IT was so focused on keeping him alive at their weakened state that items like his vestibular fold and vocal folds have sustained prolonged ripping from his… s-screams." The doctor removed his glasses, rubbing his face as if to remove the memory. "Even when the healing returns to normal the damage will be nearly impossible to remove entirely."_

"_What affect will it have on his life?" _

"_Little thankfully, however his voice will gain a more guttural tone when excited, and it may be harder for him to breath when active for extended periods of time."_

"_This will provoke them more." Sarutobi muttered. "I'm so very sorry Naruto-kun." Sarutobi bowed and that was when the blonde man found his daughter. _Inoichi stood dumbfounded by Ino's broken appearance as she kneeled next to the sobbing child she desperately wished to comfort.

"… Ino…" She flinched but remained where she was, refusing to look at him.

"Why…?" The timid whisper so unlike his normally vibrant daughter pierced Inoichi's composure. "How could people do such a thing to a little boy? Why would they treat him so badly?"

'I'm… forbidden to tell you." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as the world warped around her. It reminded him he was a guest inside HER mind, his power was finite while here hers was off the scale.

"HOW could his ENTIRE life be censored away!? From what I have seen from him as well! Just HOW could a child go through this his entire life! Can you even imagine, daddy? How it must feel… So much hatred and hostility…" Ino's arms wrapped around herself as she tried to force the words past her clenched throat. "To be treated with such an resentment so intense it could obliterate a weaker mind… To have around you so many that would deny you even…" She turned back to look softly at the child as he fell asleep. The memory was fading and she was pushing him out of her mind. "The right to exist." Inoichi look horrified at the thought. He pushed for a few more seconds inside her mind looking for the source of these hideous memories. Just as her defenses snapped into place he caught a glimpse of red in the recesses of her subconscious. The very color of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Ino's right hand was upon her own brow while her left held his right, having pulled it away to disconnect him from her. The hurt look in her eyes at his open sign of intrusion was nothing compared to the pain that filtered behind from the memory. Without a word to him and refusing to listen to his hastily crafted apologies, the younger Yamanaka left the house, stopping only to greet her mother then off towards who knows where. Inoichi would have followed but there was other things he needed to do first.

It worried him. The signs were there, and as a shinobi who dealt with the mind it was in good nature to be apprised of possible mental illnesses and conditions. Ino had the classic signs of the kouchou syndrome, along with survivor's guilt. Her irrational and sudden interest in Uzumaki, the overwhelming guilt he could feel emanate from her as they watched the boy's--he refused to call it surgery. Then there was the Kyuubi's link in his daughters mind that connected her to Uzumaki's. The fact there was a taint alone put utter dread for multiple reasons. Kyuubi could be killing or influencing his baby girl, as if that wasn't bad enough the bastard fox could even be using his daughter as a stepping stone to pull its power away from the Yondaime's Shiki Fuujin.

He knew he had to tell the Hokage at once, but the possibility his daughters life was at stake because of this was great and he desperately thought of a solution that would not endanger his only child. He was influenced and bias, so he turned to the only man smarter than himself. As the hawk flew off towards his friends home he ran a hand through his blonde locks. If Shikaku was anything he was abrupt, and even though the mind walker would probably hate it, the Nara would be know exactly what to do.

* * *

She cursed her father for making her bring up such… for the briefest of moments during the height of his pain, she did the unthinkable and delved deeper into his psyche. For half an instant she felt his pain. Respect for his strength, something she had often criticized when she was younger, grew by leaps and bounds by every memory she observed. Ordering her thoughts took some time so she moved slowly and by the time she skirted the city and made her way up the Hokage monument the sun was very low, but had yet to touch the trees against the sky, meaning she was a little early. She was about to pause and take a little break before making it to Tsunade-sama's monument when two voices broke over her. Making her way over to the edge she looked over to see none other than the boy she was to meet and a person she had been dying to reintroduce herself to. With a hop she landed silently behind them, however despite both of them facing the other direction, the boy turned and grinned.

"Ino." He called out. Hitomi turned with a smile.

"Ino-chan!" She greeted.

"Naruto." The slightly exhausted tone in her voice made the man in question worry, she could see it as his smile turned into the happy mask. She pinched his cheek. "No masks please." The mask fell into a stunned look as she brushed past him to kneel next the feminine figure before her.

"Hitomi-chan." The clone looked a little shyly at her, showing off her crystal blue eyes that gave her, her namesake. The girl was dressed in a simple sky blue summer dress that, despite it's rather average cut, showed off her stunning figure. It was amazing just how pretty the invented girl really was and once again Ino found herself to be a little jealous. Naruto was the farthest from a pervert particularly at the age Hitomi was born, so she couldn't help but be amazed at her apperance.

"It's so… different… to hear someone other than me say that name, Ino." Hitomi's soft voice remarked. It's smoothness and hesitance, so unlike her male counterpart, where just one of a hundred different details that became noticeable with the girl clone before her. Mannerisms, movements, every bit the part of a teenaged girl, even her words where correct. How long must he have studied and watched to make this figment of his imagination into such a real person. In fact had she never met Hitomi before there would have been no doubt that this girl was a living breathing person, not merely a shell of chakra and a man's mind. Gently Ino raised a hand to cup Hitomi's cheeks, unsure if she was allowed, but interested to feel the appa-henge. Expecting the electric thrill of chakra or a hard artificial feel when her hand felt the feel of warm gentle skin, the faint lines of her scars and a soft silky bang, Ino was astounded. The girl giggled and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, murmuring it tickled. To be able to sense touch to such an extent in an artificial body, was nothing short of genius, she remarked again. She soon realized that beyond Naruto, she was the very first to physically touch the girl before. The thought made her feel excited yet sad at the same time, a confusing one to be sure.

"The whole reason I became aware of you, Hitomi. Your Appa-henge is amazing, Naruto." She called softly to the unusually silent boy. He blinked at being addressed, having been contented by merely watching Ino with Hitomi.

"Appa-henge? Wow, that's a good name for it. I always called it Chou-Henge." He said with a smile scratching nervously at the back of his head. The Super Henge? She giggled at that. It did make sense after all, he was only ten when he made it. A smirk appeared as her hand went lower. Just how sensitive WAS this body?

"EEP!" Hitomi squeaked as Ino's hand cupped something else. Naruto's mind went blank unable to comprehend. Ino squeezed a few more times then pulled back to look at the scarlet faced girl's endowments.

"Geez Hitomi, I'm jealous." Naruto was up at once, apologizing.

"G-gomen Ino, I didn't know. D-do I need to make them smaller? I didn't meant to upset you!" Ino, before he could cancel Hitomi, was up blocking his lips with a finger.

"Baka, don't you DARE change her, she's beautiful." She responded with a fiery tone much more reminiscent of the old Ino. Hitomi was blushing from head to toe and despite his unease at the thought of upsetting Ino that same satisfied look appeared as it had when Iruka had nearly passed out. "And don't apologize! If anyone should be it's me!"

Ino quickly kneeled before him, much to his shock, her hands flat upon the stony ground as she bowed low to him. "Forgive me, Naruto. For looking upon your memories, for what those idiots in the village have done, for my own actions. I apologize for hurting and shaming you so much, Naruto!" She remained as she was ready to wait all night to show him how disgraced and sorry she felt. To Ino's surprise she was only down for a few seconds before he spoke, his voice above her as he kneeled down to her, hands once again on her shoulders.

"I told you before Ino-chan." His bright smile and the suffix caught her off guard once more as he pulled her up to face him. "It's okay. There is nothing to forgive." She blushed looking at her knees. Why was this man, so hurt by her and the villagers so willing to forgive what should be the unforgivable?

"_Now it's your turn." The cycloptic Jounin began. "Starting with you on the right."_

"_ME RIGHT?!" Naruto's growling yell called out much to the annoyance of his teammates, of course they don't understand he had a damaged throat, so it was okay, he could forgive them. Kakashi's eye looked a little sad when he heard it--did he know why? "My name, Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is Cup Ramen!" Because Jiji gets it for me! "What I like even better us when Iruka-sensei treats me to Ichiraku Ramen!" Because he and Ayame-oneechan and Techui-otooji are all there then! "My Dream is to one day become HOKAGE! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!" I'll be liked, no one will look at me bad again! I'll make everyone happy! I'll show them just how much I love this village! Like Jiji!_

Naruto tensed for a moment when two soft arms wrapped around him. The feel of her silky hair against his cheek made the man inhale, catching a hint of lavender along with… he couldn't describe it other than 'Ino'. Before now, before her Jutsu, the scent had always been just another in the background, but now it was near and she was… Thank god she couldn't hear him, but she so smelt good. In fact with her so close the scent was intoxicatingly nice. His arms unconsciously went around her to keep the nice smell close, unaware of Ino's increased blush. However he DID feel when her breath caressed his neck and ear.

"You'll make a wonderful Hokage, Naruto-kun." She gave him a squeeze to emphasis her point. "I just know it."

* * *

Nara Shikaku lived an ordinary content Shinobi life. He was average in his class, passed his Chunin and Jounin exams the second run through so he and his team had a good idea what to expect. Other than that he married a pretty (though troublesome) girl, had a kid, and after a few troublesome missions, spent his days behind a desk, telling others what to do. His nights consisted of drinking Sake with his friends (at least those still alive) and playing Shogi with his boy or spending a slightly less troublesome night being whipped, as Shikamaru put it, by doing chores for his wife around the home.

In fact the only moments that were of great irritation was the day Konoha was attacked by Pein, and the attack of the Kyuubi. The letter, brought by a easily recognizable hawk, before him if it's hastily scribbled dictation was correct, was going to prove just if not as great at those attacks combined.

Passing the letter to man next to him, he consulted the board before moving his Kaku to take the lone Uma. The younger man made an exasperated sound as he looked down from the letter to see the move before putting a dropped _kyō_ onto the board. Shikaku watched as the man struggled for a few moments to light a cigarette, a habit his mother had instantly disliked. To anyone else's eye the action would prove nothing but to the analytical side of the Nara it was a motion of distress. To find out your teammate, a person who have known your whole life was unknowingly in trouble, caused accidentally by another friend, had to be greatly concerning.

"Mendokuse. Tell your mother we'll not be home for dinner." The younger man rose lazily, snuffing out his smoke, Yoshino had made a rule about cigarettes in the house, and stuck his head inside as the older man rose just as lazily.

As he called out to his mother, Nara Shikamaru, tumbled over the words in his head.

'_Found contamination in Ino's mind. Apparently houkoushin'ed Kyuubi container. Ino unaware, however contamination revealing memories of Uzumaki. Hokage not alerted as of yet. Please Advise. ~Inoichi.'_

Why was the Hokage not involved yet? Her ties to Naruto were obvious, and Ino was learning from the Hokage and Sakura herself. This problem had to be dealt with before the Kyuubi got a hold in someone whose could shift bodies. There could only be one reason for this amount of secrecy and hesitance.

'_Ino unaware'_

Ino still didn't know about Kyuubi.

"Mendokuse" he blurted out at the realization. This complicated things to an entirely different level of annoyance.

"Hn."

_-_-_-_

Next Chapter: Chapter 6: Discoveries

A special treat for my memories fans a bit of art from this chapter by yours truly. It can be found on my profile.

… I have been told that there is no greater an enemy to my characters (the few random comics I have made over the many years I have known Anime and Manga) than my own imagination. I hate that being so very right. It.. Really made me pause when I wrote the freeze scene. I truly thought about upping the rating, but after removing certain parts I felt it was… safer. Also less damaging to read. The concepts I bring up are thoughts, being the curious sort, I have about certain techniques and possible Naruto childhoods.

I have one story written where the entire first chapter is a condensed version of his life (just one of many versions) before Jiraiya and the introduction of a Hatori Sohma (A character from the Shoujo Manga/Anime; Fruits Basket.) based Bloodline. Chapter one alone deserves a M rating. If I can push past chapter two's major writer's blocks I will begin posting it here. Because I feel if I leave it at chapter one it would turn people away. It's not a pretty picture, but shows WHY Naruto would do what he does in the latter chapters. Some of those ideals from 'Cold as Ice' (Name of the story) like Naruto's ignorant/happy mask appear here.

This was MUCH easier to write than the last one and MUCH longer than the others. It throws some more people into the mix, which opens some more doors to work with.

As one reviewer brought up this is an AU beginning from the middle of the Pein attack arc. I cannot put these stories behind the current plot and run with them. Very much like my Reality story. From the moment I wrote it (Which was before the clone sage chakra secret was revealed, and I got that one right ha-ha!) the very next chapter changed it from Kishimoto's.

Please review! The more I get the more excited I am to continue writing these stories.

Chapter Japanese Translations:

Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō: Konoha's Yellow Flash, name given to Namikaze Minato by Iwa in his devistating use of the flying thunder god technique against their forces.

Gaki: Kid, brat. Something I use for my neice and nephew.

こうちょう or Kouchou: The word has many meanings however I use it for the term nightingale. As in The Nightingale effect. The Florence Nightingale effect is a psychological complex where people who are entrusted with the care and wellbeing of vulnerable patients begin to form a romantic attraction and often erotic attraction toward their charges. Medical workers, such as nurses, are typically at risk, and it is a form of psychological counter transference. The effect can also occur in patients who see medical workers as their protector and then develop feelings for them. It was named after nursing pioneer Florence Nightingale. (I was tempted to call it the Tsunade Syndrome but frankly that was a stretch I didn't want to take risking confusion to those who might not have heard of the condition.)

Shogi, Kaku, Uma, Kyō: Shougi: A type of chess played primarily in Asia. Just like western chess the pieces have names and movement restrictions. Kaku is the bishop, Uma or horse is a promoted (much like checkers) bishop, these move much like their western counterparts. Kyō stands for Lance and much like a lance it can only move in one direction thrusting forward until it hit's the promotion or is captured. Dropping is simply using captured pieces as your own, rather like using a enemy rook to replace a captured one.

Hakoushin: Two terms compiled together. Hakou means 'To walk' and Shi(n) means 'Mind' to my poor idiot man's Japanese the way I put it together should be something like 'Walked mind' or basically 'mind walk'. A corrected (if wrong) name would be great but not needed as this jutsu (One I couldn't find so had to make)

Mendoukuse: Troublesome.


	6. Discoveries

Chapter 6: Discoveries

By Hibiki

Naruto owned by Kishimoto, and used for entertainment not profit here.

Ino's smile was the biggest it had been in a week. There were two very obvious reasons for it. One was the pair of blondes sitting next to her upon the Yondaime's monument. They had been chatting with her for hours. And two was the very real smile resting upon the man's face, one that warmed her even in the dying sun. It was interesting talking to the two as they would underplay large events, hiding their discomfort (Not that she would let them) but yet exaggerating small events. How two S-classed missing-nin were not as terrifying as Tora, she would never know, but his face as he talked about nothing with such gusto she couldn't help but laugh. Hitomi was so much like a real girl, like Naruto's sister, more than once Ino forgot she was talking to the boy's Henge transformed Kage Bushin. Hitomi's life, 100% fabricated by the man next to her, was so realistic it was hard to think of her as just a clone. As she listened to Naruto and Hitomi converse (Almost like Naruto had never even heard anything Hitomi was talking about before?) she made a promise to take Hitomi when she had a girls night. It just… felt right to.

"…so I walked around the lake and I saw Sakura sitting where Sasuke-kun liked to… think." Hitomi finished.

"Really? I didn't think Sakura-chan knew of the teme's brooding spot." Ino blinked as she refocused on the conversation. Was it all in her head or did it sound like Hitomi has a soft spot for Sasuke?

"Sasuke…kun?" Ino murmured however the two other blondes caught it.

"Yeah Tomi-Oneechan thought he was cute with the teme's duck butt hair." Naruto half grumbled. Ino blinked. Did that make Naruto gay? (Well his first kiss WAS with Sasuke…) Or did he make Hitomi's life THAT realistic?

"So what if I thought the jerk was cute!" Hitomi looked rather adorable flustered. "He still hurt my otouto! I can never forgive him!" Naruto made a face, something so broken and sad Ino knew he was remembering the times he had tried to capture Sasuke. Hitomi saw it too and before the boy had realized the girls had wrapped him up in a hug.

"Hitomi… Ino-chan." He looked stunned then smiled and wrapped his arms around them thankful. It had been one of the best nights of his life.

But all good things must come to an end, and as two full squads of Anbu landed around them, this moment did as well.

"Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto. You are ordered to follow us at once. The Hokage demands your presence immediately." There was no question or hesitance. It was follow them or die. This was something serious indeed.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Hitomi nervously commented looking at the shoulder to shoulder circle that stood around them. Two arms wrapped around her as Ino gave the pseudo-girl a hug.

"I'm glad I got to meet you Hitomi." Ino's breathed into her ear earning a gentle hug back. With a poof Hitomi dispelled leaving Ino and Naruto alone in the dark robed figures around them. Naruto jerked and made a noise and when the girl looked to him he was bright red. "Naruto..?"

"Y-your boobs smooshed up a-against hers." The boy stuttered out. Ino's face when scarlet.

[SMACK!]

"OUCH!"

"Pervert!" Seemed even the threat of death didn't deny female righteous fury.

* * *

Shikaku's rigid body rested upon the Yanamaka's couch, his eyes closed and arms crossed as his son sat on the floor beside him, the younger Nara's eyes closed as well as he held his hands before him in a unique handsign. Inoichi, familiar with the Nara's thinking poses, knew not to bother the men but paced helplessly before them as he nervously awaited an answer. After several minutes Shikamaru gave a exasperated huff and relaxed. A few moments later his father also relaxed, however to the blonde's displeasure neither looked particularly thrilled at their answers.

"It risks them." Shikaku remarked as he leaned back, seemingly calm in all but his own mind.

"I know but with over seven hundred different possibilities…" Shikamaru responded. "…and only eight have a chance to work. Without a Fuujin master it drops to four. Oh those four only two can work without the Hokage knowing of the danger."

"What are they?" Inoichi urged and Shikamaru sighed looking slightly pained by the pressure.

"Banishment of those affected and affecting the seal. With Akatsuki still prowling around along with Taka's Konoha hunt, their lives would be forfeit as soon as they stepped out of the village walls. We'd be sending them to their deaths, effectively." Inoichi swallowed hard at the thought of those monsters who had killed Ino's sensei getting a hold of her and the Kyuubi, the last remaining 'free' bijuu. Inoichi ignored his apprehension and asked for the other option.

Shikamaru went quiet. The nerve addled blonde was about to ask again when the younger Nara spoke.

"We end their lives to keep the Kyuubi free of Akatsuki hands." Inoichi was frozen by the cold chill rising from his plummeting stomach. "Better it be by hands of their friends and families than an enemy nin or extraction jutsu." The stone cold killer, the Yondaime Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku, had shown fear and aches at the mention of his time being drained of the Shukaku. Apparently the pain was so strong you actually begged for death by the end.

"I cannot allow such a thing to befall two innocents, let alone one being my daughter. Shikaku, you've known me all my life, you KNOW how much our baby girl means to me and my wife. What do you suggest that has the best option of keeping them alive?" Inoichi could, when it came to his princess, be a very selfish man, but despite that it was not just Ino's life at stake anymore. Uzumaki Naruto's life hinged on what sort of action they took, if captured, the chance of Konoha along with the rest of the elemental five being at risk grew. The Uchiha traitor could rejoin Akatsuki should such a thing happened to get back at them for the work of the now deceased Danzo. The frown on Shikaku's face pulled on his scars, the very scars given to him by the swipe of Kyuubi's claw.

"Tsunade-sama needs to know, any action we take will have to go through her and the council. Perhaps they know of Fuujin master or a technique that would allow a separation of the minds. The three of us are too limited to provide any reasonable chance of aid.

"Mendokuse. Only Naruto or Tsunade-sama can give out Naruto's secret." Shikamaru hunched over, his laced fingers moving to rest above his chin on thought. "Given what is happening to her, Ino needs to know. This concerns her now and part of any decision needs to be made by her." It was a hint to Inoichi, that maybe Ino wasn't a helpless little girl, but a Kunoichi of the leaf. It fell on mostly deaf ears, but the blonde man nodded and together the three men leapt from the roof towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Tsunade was set to meet the two blondes deep inside the Anbu headquarters in a smallish barren room. At first glance it was hard to see any difference than any of the others, but mixed in the black walls were hundred of small capacitor seals and capture seals. Interrogation Room 43, the chakra room, was built for the sole purpose of depleting any source of chakra that enters it unless the room's seals had been keyed to that person's blood.

Minato was the Yondaime Hokage, the very man who developed the seals, his blood was the first on the list. Uzumaki Kushina, Anbu captain of her days, used this room to interrogate high powered missing nin. The list of who could enter this room could be counted on both her hands and Tsunade's pinkie toe. However if Naruto's seal was breaking any excess chakra could be stolen from the Kyuubi while they evacuated the civilians before the room broke... And with any luck the backlash of so much power would kill the Kyuubi along with them in the blast.

In any regards, it didn't come as a large shock when Naruto strode in without a single ounce of chakra being taken from him. If there was ever a sign of who his parents were it was the lack of reaction of the room. It also brought home the reminder that he was all that was left of Minato, Kushina, Sarutobi, Nawaki, Dan, and Jiraiya. Tonight, it seemed, she could end up loosing the last of her precious people unless a miracle happened. She turned for a moment to shield her allowance of the fear that gripped her heart and the prayer for all those who left her to watch their successor through this moment. It was only then that she turned to face the confused looks of both Yamanaka Ino, and her dear 'grandson'.

"Baa-chan, what's going on?" He looked around the room. "Why are you and Lazy-ass, his dad and Yamanaka-san here?" He struggled to keep calm as everyone's face was solemn. After a few seconds of silence he turned his worried glance to

"We have a problem Naruto." Tsunade looked at the boy, into his crystal blue eyes. "I'll cut right to the chase. The seal is being compromised. IT'S escaping."

Ino stood in mute horror as Naruto's worried face became flush with a myriad of emotions ranging from anger to absolute fear. The very same look Sakura gained when Ino had pushed her about the secret she was hiding. What was IT and why did it have her father, her 'uncle', her teammate and her Hokage looking at the two of them with such pity she felt like a terminally ill patient.

"B-but don't we have a seal master who can fix it!? Why now!? Why did you bring Ino-chan here!? W-what if something happens??" Naruto began hyperventilating, his hand grasping at his stomach as if a monster was trying to rip itself from it (Little did Ino know). "What about Yamato-taishou?"

"Yamato is out of reach on a mission, once the seal slips he'll be alerted but it could be hours I doubt we have. Jiraiya was our last true Fuujin-jutsu specialist, to allow someone of a lower skill tamper with the seal could cause the very thing we're trying to avoid. As why Yamanaka-san is here, Ino accidentally created a bridge between you two with her Hakoushin, it could allow the fox a way out of the Shiki Fuujin." Ino grabbed her head as a twitch of pain took her sight away.

"_You were sealed by the Hokage you admire…"_

"_STOP IT!" A voice interrupted but the other , Iruka._

"_And you have been lied to by EVERYONE! …Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you?" A flash of a boy standing before a crowd, hiding his crying face, but only now his shadow has been twisted. Nine tails erupted from the boy's silhouette. "IRUKA IS THE SAME! HE ALSO HATES YOU!" Chakra flared all around her/him, trying ANYTHING to block out the sounds of Mizuki's voice. "NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" HATRED… __**PAIN**__… ACCEPTANCE… "THAT SCROLL WAS USED TO SEAL YOU UP!" She/He was knocked down. The unmistakable sound of metal slicing through cloth and flesh._

_Drip… Drip… Something was leaking on her/his face. Her/his eyes opened to see Iruka, blood dripping from his lips. To Ino/Naruto's horror, a fuma shuriken protruding from his back._

"_Why?" She/He begged. Iruka stayed silent for a moment before telling Ino/Naruto about how he acted after his parents died._

"_You also must have been in a lot of pain." Tears had joined his face but Iruka continued on. "I'm so sorry Naruto… Had I done a better job you wouldn't have to feel that." Overwhelmed, Ino/Naruto turned and fled, running away from the man as he called out for them to return._

Ino gasped… When had that happened? Larger pain enveloped her. Oh god, it was happening again already and nearly twice more painful!

"_Hehehe, you'd even Henge into thing that killed your parents to protect it…"_

"_I won't hand over the scroll to someone like you!"_

"_You fool." Mizuki sneered. "Naruto and I are the same." Naruto froze at hearing that as did Iruka._

"_What do you mean?" Iruka questioned cautiously._

"_If you use the scroll's techniques, you can do whatever you want. There is no way that demon fox wouldn't try and use it to destroy the village. So unlike what your naiveté assumes."_

"_Yeah…" Hearing Iruka agree was like someone shoving a metal pipe through Naruto's heart as he listened in._

'_Iruka-sensei… Even Iruka-sensei deep down doesn't acknowledge me…' He truly was alone. Did that mean Ayame-chan, Techui-san, and Sandaime-Jiji were lying as well? Madness, the kind that can only come from pure despair reached out to him, and he would have embraced it. But right at the moment he felt he would burst from the pain Iruka's words reached him again._

"_The Demon fox WOULD do that… but Naruto is different… He is… One of my precious students. I've acknowledged him… He may not be the hardest worker, and no one might accept him, he still knows the pain that loneliness can bring your heart… He is no demon fox, he is… A member of Konoha." Unbeknownst to both men, the turmoil of the night had finally broken down years of walls the boy had built up. Like a flood Naruto's tears, held at bay by the mighty defenses washed unashamedly down his face._

"_HE IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!"_

Ino awoke from the memory with a start. It was so close. Something about a demon fox and Naruto… a seal… The villages hatred. All the clues where there but it was so jumbled up she couldn't make sense. It didn't help that headache was growing rapidly. Was she the only one affected or did Naruto feel and see these too? She looked over to find the blonde man swaying drunkenly his face shrouded unseen in the shadows of the room before he grabbed his head and collapsed before everyone.

"NARUTO!" The room was at once a flurry of activity, it's black walls began to glow ominously with malevolent red chakra, clearly defined by the black seals that stood out amongst it. Anbu rushed to begin the evacuation, and in the chaos no one saw until too late Ino touching her hand to Naruto's temple.

"INO NO!" Inoichi screamed and rushed forward his own Hakoushin being prepared when a iron grip settled on his wrist.

"Inoichi! Restrain yourself at once!" Tsunade's voice broke over them, freezing the Yamanaka Clan head in his tracks. "If Naruto and Ino cannot stop this…" Her head lowered and her shoulders shook with restrained emotion, yet her voice remained clear. "I will not loose three of my people today."

Inoichi looked to Ino and Naruto both laying on the floor unconscious. Everything in his heart was demanding he rush in, try anything to help his baby, however his resolve to abide by the Hokage's rules forced him at bay.

"Shikamaru, Shikaku, Inoichi. Your in charge, evacuate with the rest of the populace. I will remain and try my best to keep the fox at bay." The three men before her flinched. To abandon their loved ones and their leader was unforgivable. Ino's body began to be enveloped in red chakra and the girl started to cry out, calling for help in pain that tore at Inoichi's very soul.

"Hokage-sama, be reasonable!" But Tsunade, ever the stubborn woman that she was refused.

"If a miracle happens I'll send word. Head to Suna. Now HURRY!" With that she forced green chakra into her hands to heal Ino's breaking body. The men were forced to comply and with one last look at Ino and Naruto they fled, feeling ashamed at being so helpless.

"Idiot brat, stupid girl you better not get us all killed." The seals around the elder Hokage began to hum with the excess power.

* * *

With a shriek Ino fell into the blackness as she followed Naruto's mind. What seemed like forever suddenly and painfully came to an end as she splashed down into shallow water, and into the concrete below it. As she shrugged of the sting of her shoulder slamming into the concrete floor two hands all but dragged her up then shook her slightly.

"Ino-chan you gotta go! Run, remove the jutsu, whatever, but you just gotta go! NOW!" Her eyes met Naruto's as he tried to shake the sense back into her.

"**Well, Well, Well…**" A dark and ominous voice broke over them, causing Naruto to grow both afraid and angered at the same time. "**Now then, since we're all here, I suppose we can now begin.**" Ino trembled against the amount of blood lust that flowed from the cell before her. Suddenly red chakra quicker than lightning shot from the cage and into Naruto making him fall back, hurt.

"Y-you bastard! G-get outta my mind!" Naruto screamed in pain. His eyes once a sky blue were now red as blood. The very color of the monster before them, one Ino recognized. The beast had risen and the light of his chakra filled the seal, showing the fox in his full horrible glory. Behind the towering beast nine tails whipped around violently smashing into the sides of the seal with tremendous force. A cruel laugh filled the chamber.

"**HehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I intend to.**" The sickening feeling inside Ino grew as the demon's blood soaked eyes turned to face her. The grin, twisted and malevolent, shook her to her core. "**The little vixen has given me the perfect way. Such a pity she'll die, as I'd enjoy eating her puny soul!!!!**"

It was then, as if a wall of fire had enveloped her body, a unforgivable pain seeped into her. Her head tilted back and an unholy scream erupted from her throat. Unbeknownst to her Naruto, whimpering at the pain flowing from his now failing seal watched in horror as her beautiful eyes darkened into purple then fading into a red that haunted his dreams.

"MOMMA! DADDY!! NARUTO!!! HELP ME!" Ino agony filled shrieks filled Naruto's ears. Her screams alone made him call out to her, desperate to find the strength to move to aide her in some way, but his body refused

"I-INO! K-Kyuubi, me, not her l-leave her outta this." Naruto's begging fell to only the sounds of malicious cackles.

Blood poured from the torn flesh of his belly as he tried to reach the girl, Naruto groaned as more pain flooded his wracked body. Red Chakra flooded the room, and Ino's screams grew with every increase. His eyes felt weaker, his heart was slowing. Containers, he knew, could not outlive their bijuu. He was dying.

"**Seeing your suffering, dying, body before me makes me so very satisfied, human. Too long have I had to deal with your insignificance, now I will be fr--ARGH!!!**" Suddenly a shadow stood before him, the pain dimmed then vanished as the fox howled in pain. Naruto ignored it, thankful for his reprieve of death, dragged his haggard body to Ino's who was still writhing in agony.

"Foolish Fox." A voice behind him commented.

"**You.**" the fox growled, his voice so filled with hate Ino felt she would die from it. It was then an freezing cold hand touched her stomach and the burning cooled, then faded away unto nothing.

"Ino-chan…" Naruto murmured.

"Do you feel better, Ino-san?" A distinctly different male voice called out. Ino's cornflower eyes flickered open to see two sets of storm blue ones peering at her worriedly.

"Y-you." Ino's eyes widened. Following her look, Naruto looked up for the first time to see the man kneeling next to them.

"Yondaime… Hokage?" Naruto's voice called out softly. Minato Namikaze, the fourth Kage of Hi no Kuni, looked down at his son and smiled. Kyuubi roared in rage behind them.

Next Chapter: Chapter 7: Revelations

'I'm a jerk' is probably what I'll get from this cliffhanger, a very very short one at that, but honestly it had an appeal to me. I already have half the next chapter planned and a third of that written so we shall see if I can extend the chapter. Hopefully when work starts back up the hours will be normal enough to allow some work on this and the other stories.

I am very sorry for the late update. I have been busy building our new store location and it wasn't until this week I have had a chance to work on it.

edit: some of the glaring errors taken care of. Sue me it was 3:30 in the morning and I was tired of this chapter holding me back... any more errors please PM me with them not review.

Also noticing how close I am to 100 reviews the hundreth reviewer will get a special reward.

Chapter Seven IS done, however I am not doing a 2 chapter combo like I did before and recived no response from it. I want review to gauge hoe each chapter is responded to in order to better know what is liked and disliked. Chapter Seven will be up August 29th at 12:00AM central.


	7. Father

(AN: Scine my 100th reviewer was also my 101st and very much was a bad review on how I am holding up fic for review ransoms (Actually a beta but whatever...) I decided to use his reward by posting the fic early. However this means you all get to deal with my bad grammar and spelling mistakes. But here is here we go~!)

* * *

"**BASTARD COME HERE AND LET ME RIP YOU TO SHREDS!**" Yelled the Kyuubi with impotent rage.

Memories: Chapter 7: Father

By Hibiki

"Moron. Telling me you'll rip me to shreds is going to make me do the opposite, right Naruto?" Minato looking at his confused son.

"…How do you know my name?" It was Minato's turn to look confused but just as quick he shrugged it off with a bight smile.

"…'cause I'm the one who named you. You're my heir." Naruto was stunned stupid, stuttering the Yondaime's words. In the few seconds of silence the Kyuubi decided to let it's all irritating presence known, scaring Ino further into Naruto's arms. "Yeah! You're my son."

Ino watched Naruto's face change from disbelief to a small smile. She knew what this meant, to finally learn of his father. The smile only grew and a laugh of joy erupted from his lips.

"**RAAAARGH!!! YON**(1)** DON'T IGNORE ME!!!!**"

"Damn he's loud, why don't we go somewhere else." With a snap of his finger the trio of blondes left the seal and entered a calm empty space. Naruto at once in the face of his father tried to dry his flowing tears, to be the son a man like the Yondaime could be proud of. "I guess ol' Hiruzen didn't tell you a thing. He probably wanted to keep everything a secret. If people knew you were my son, there might be trouble."

"Iwa…" Ino said mostly to herself. Minato nodded.

"Iwa true, but more for that old war hawk Danzo and others inside the village mostly I'm sure." He turned his attention to the still sobbing boy. "…I'm sorry Naruto."

"Dad…" It came as no warning and stunned both Minato and Ino as Naruto sucker punched Minato in the gut with surprising force. "WHY DID YOU SEAL THE FOX IN YOUR OWN SON!!? Do you know how much trouble (Ino replaced that with pain) it's caused me!!?" The son of Minato gave up trying to hide the tears and forced himself to calm, as Jiraiya told him to. The anger he felt only amplified the power of the fox, and if the still bleeding hole in his stomach was any sign the fox could reemerge at any time. "I don't know whether I'm happy or pissed off!"

"… Just how old are you right now Naruto?" Minato's smile was lost in the confession, now just a solemn look remained.

"Ah'm 17(2)." Naruto sniffled trying once again to hide his shame from his father.

"17, eh…? It… must had been hard… I'm so very sorry Naruto." Ino could definitely see the differences in their face now. Minato had a youth about him, something Naruto seemed to lack, even here where the guilt he was showing aged him, Naruto still seemed so much older than his father. "For everything…"

"It's okay… I'm the son of the fourth Hokage…" Minato's face lost some of the guilt. Both knew there was some tension there, but for Naruto to respond meant once again the Jinchūriki's forgiving nature came to play. "I can handle it." The older blonde gave a sickly smile then dropped it for favor of a look both had only seen from a Hokage about to give a deadly mission.

"The reason I sealed half(3) of the foxes chakra is because I believed you could use it, you are my son after all. But another reason… when the fox attacked I realized something."

"What?"

"There was someone who could control the fox guiding it towards Konoha." Ino and Naruto looked to one another in shock then back to Minato as he continued. "A very powerful ninja and without some power up there would be no way to fight him. I think he will attack again."

"Do you know who it is Hokage-sama?" Ino questioned.

"A member of Akatsuki…" Both Naruto and Ino flinched. Asuma, Kakashi, Shizune, and Jiraiya's deaths had been brought about by a lone member of Akatsuki. "A man who ordered Pein to attack the village."

"But Pein was the leader of Akatsuki, it's why they have been quiet since the attack a year ago!" Naruto paled at the thought of someone more powerful than even the Kyuubi and Pein.

"No not him. The one in the mask. Back then… He saw through every move I did… Jiraiya's too." Ino remembered the crazy 'Tobi' character who avoided all their attacks as if he could 'read' them. It at once reminded Ino of the Sharingan… But only three of the eyes should have remained. Sasuke had burned Danzo's stolen Sharingan eye from the inside with Amaterasu, killing the man with both the fire and destroying the purloined bloodline in the process. It was a gruesome death but the pain the attack had caused Sasuke had forced Taka to retreat from the remaining Kage(4). Tsunade was back on her feet by the time news of Danzo's death had reached Konoha so she was instantly reinstated as Godaime. "As long as that man exists Konoha is in danger, as well as you, Naruto."

"How can I fight someone that strong, if you and Ero-sennin couldn't fight him, how can I!?" Ino was inclined to agree, a experienced Genin with three A to S ranked attacks was nothing against a man who could outsmart and fight both a Kage and Sannin. "That's not fair! I'm stupid! I'm not a great Ninja!! And.." it was as far as he got before Minato grabbed him by the hair somewhat harshly. The younger man hissed in pain but was silenced.

"You will find the answer… I believe in you." Minato's smile had returned.

"…Really?" Naruto's hope, that which had flickered but never died over the years grew. If his father believed in him, if the Yondaime believed him. Then he could have moved heaven and earth, demons or the underworld chasing him the whole way.

"Parent's always believe in their children." Minato ruffled Naruto's hair before he kneeled before Ino. It was then she noticed a seal upon her stomach much like the one that had been torn from Naruto's. "I'm sorry for having to do this to you Ino, but I thank you very much for being there for my boy." Ino flushed. At the words.

"No… she'd gonna be…. She didn't deserve this dad! Can't you put the foxes chakra back inside me?" Naruto's face looked even more aged with the guilt that marred it.

"With the amount Kyuubi put into her it'd kill her to pull it from her pathways. As it is you'll need to find a crystal like the one Shodaime had so it can help this seal neutralize and add the foxes chakra inside Ino like my Shiki Fuujin is doing to you Naruto. Otherwise the demon's chakra will poison and kill her over time."

Naruto blinked then pulled from his neck the crystal his dad had just mentioned. "That very one. She'll probably need to wear it the rest of her life just to be certain of the seal's effect." Minato then helped the girl to her feet before turning to his son. "Now… I have to be going… My chakra is fading… I'll restore your seal." With a touch of his hand the skin and seal were replaced, the seal looking as pristine as the day it was put upon Naruto's infant form, minus of course the remains of the blood that had bled from the wound. "But this is the last time I can." Naruto grunted as the seal took hold then watched saddened as the hand that had saved his life began to dissolve. The two younger blondes watched as Minato's form began to fade from view.

"Dad…" Naruto begged, wishing for more time. Tears once again flowed from Naruto's eyes.

"I know your mother(5) is proud of you, we love you…" The man looked to Ino beside Naruto. "Take care of him for us Ino." Minato was almost gone.

"I promise, Hokage-sama!" She shouted, tears falling from her own eyes as well. "Because that's my NINDO!" Minato smiled knowingly then paused and grinned.

"Tell Hitomi our love too, son." Naruto looked stunned but nodded. With a final foxy grin Minato was gone leaving them alone in the mindscape. Naruto was still for a moment then began to wipe his eyes, trying keep the tears from falling further.

"Are you okay Naruto?" He nodded.

"Yeah… I'm the son of the fourth… I can handle it." The grin on his face didn't diminish in the slightest even as the world around them faded. "Thanks Dad."

* * *

_Naruto shivered against the cold. His twelve year old frame, despite the many years since the long chill of those horrible four days, had never accepted the chill. a permanent reminder of that night, hence his like of the jumpsuits. Thunder rumbled in the dark snowy skies of his village as he looked out into the night. The dim yellowish glow given off by a city clashed with the occasional bluish white glares of lightning. The boy shivered again, unable to distract himself from the low temperature. Until a thought pierced the cold._

"_K-kage Bushin no Jutsu!" The clone then made a sign. "Hitomi no jutsu!" In an instant two soft arms wrapped around Naruto._

"_Onee-chan… I'm cold…" Hitomi held her little brother in her arms, sharing their combined heat._

"_It's okay otouto. I'm here." for the first time in his life, the boy slept soundly and without fear, knowing his sister would keep him safe. _

Ino awoke with a start. It was a little shocking that she could still see his memories, but now they had gained a grainy sort, as if the connection was closing. She looked about, Tsunade had apparently shifted them to a room at the hospital, and from the open window she could see the lights of hundreds of lanterns as the cities populous returned to the city. It was there she saw him. Uzumaki Naruto stood watching them return, his shirt was off, more than likely from Tsunade examining the seal. He shivered against the cold.

"When they find out why they had to leave they'll go back to hating me." He began, knowing she was awake. "And when they find out what dad did to you… they'll begin to hate you too." He shivered again, but this time it wasn't the cold. She stood, thankful her top was on and draped the blanket over him before wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Ino… I…."

"So what if they do… I'm not going anywhere Naruto." She gave him a squeeze. "I promised your dad to take care of you. Like someone I know I don't go back on my nindo." Naruto said nothing, but warm fingers wrapped her left hand and gave it a squeeze, showing his thanks. Silently the two blondes watched the parade of villagers return, long into the night.

**

* * *

**

Story Stats:

**Memories****Words: 18,451****Chapters: 6****Reviews: ****103****Hits: ****33,219****C2s: ****50****Favs: ****230****Alerts: ****382**

YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks for making Memories my most succesful and entertaining fiction yet!

As I said my 100th reviewer 'INaRealPickle' would get a special reward but that comes as me posting this early. Oh well we'll see if this story gets to 200, probably by then the story will be nearing it's completion but who knows.

And so Chapter seven is done, in record time. (I received my 90th review as I finished this chapter) Only three hours or so compared to the give or take a hour three days 6 took. This was easier than 6 by two fold. A: I had a template (the manga) in which I structured 80% of the dialogue from. And B: once again a odd number chapter is always so much easier to me than even ones. I swear. I'm gonna say 8 will take three weeks and nine will be out the day after that. Frig.

**Next Chapter: Memories 08: The Masks We wear**

* * *

Hibiki's ramblings and meanings:

1: Yon as in Yondaime, not You mispelled. I was going to make Hiruzen ol' San similar to Minato's words in the manga but refrained to add a variance and also to keep understanding.

2: In this, my AU universe, The attack by Pein was set a year before, as it is in Kishimoto's Naruto universe. However Hinata didn't jump in front of Naruto so the fox never made it past six tails before Yamato returned and sealed it's chakra, restoring Naruto to his normal form. From here the fight lead up to Naruto fighting Pein's diva form until the Akatsuki leader died of chakra exhaustion.

3: Straight from Kishimoto. Half? This makes me wonder. It wouldn't have been brought up like that if it wasn't important. I mean if it wasn't it'd be "I sealed the Kyuubi's chakra into you for a reason blah blah blah" …. So what does it mean. Someone else has the rest? Technically Kyuubi is really a Yonibi inside of Naruto? If so then why eight tails? It's confusing. Anyway I'm gonna use it to my advantage. Half of anything means it's outta balance and balance is my specialty. Yin and Yang baby. Ino's in for a treat.

4: I use Kage instead of Kages because like how Kishimoto and the SJ gang classify most jutsus and ninja classes of the same type without plurals. Kage Bushin instead of Kage Bushins Fuujin instead of Fuujins. Genin/Genins Jounin/Jounins. Ect. Ect. In reference I am talking about the 5 Kage talks going on in the Manga as we speak.

5: There is another thing Kishimoto brought to my attention. Not a single thing was mentioned of Kushina by Minato. Either she is still alive, he didn't have the time, or Yondaime was a self centered guy. Since I already pointed out her death I had to go this route.


	8. Masks

Chapter 08: Masks

By Hibiki

**Disclaimer: It's this little sentence which tells everyone how much I don't own Naruto and stuff.**

* * *

Ino was a firm believer that after a certain point in her career she would lay down her Kunai and replace them with a kitchen knife. It was almost an unwritten rule you had three choices in the matter as a kunoichi once you reached a level in your missions. One was you die in battle before you reach jounin. Two you ignore your hormones and continue on until you reach Tsunade or Yugao's level. Both women live professionally successful lives. However they had no family or lovers. They were the highest of the high, on that peak alone, and frankly from Ino's perspective, at a cost of unfulfilled and discarded dreams. The third was cut your losses before you croaked with a nice tidy nest egg, marry an okay guy, then after a few nice years playing house get cracking on that heir to the family clan and jutsu.

For years the blonde female had great hopes that she could skip both choice one and two right off the bat, and like any other girl her age focused more on boys than building her skills to survive in actual duty as a ninja. She knew how fragile she was, so when words were mentioned behind closed doors, from her mother, her father, worried about her skills in the world, a façade grew to hide these worries. The carefree, bossy Ino emerged. Much like another blonde's mask people stopped looking for the insecure girl under the smiles and flirtatious attitude. Ino Yamanaka was a proud stubborn bossy girl who got what she wanted with attitude and good looks.

Asuma-sensei… Despite his many flaws and everything was her second father. His dying promise to her truly showed he knew her, he had known how she truly felt. A barely capable battle medic nin with one signature move. She relied so much on Shikamaru and Chouji in battle that at times she felt like nothing more than a hindrance, a scared little princess that needed to be protected to be any use. That Sakura, the weakest girl in class had become a beautiful and deadly Kunoichi whose skilled hands could save countless made her wallow in small pointless victories and shallow battles about everything and nothing. But now, feelings resolved and ties mended, she promised on the dying breath of her mentor she wouldn't lose to Sakura… Not in life…. Not in love. Never again.

It was Sakura, despite her yearning to be with Sasuke in the past or that hidden but not quite acknowledged interest in Naruto, who was set to rise above Tsunade. But that path held no one else, she would walk it isolated and by herself. Shizune lost her life protecting that which she held dear during the Pein attack. Ino knew, having been there at the time, that had she walked away she would have lived peacefully with her future husband. Memories of the strong ebony haired woman with her bitter sweet smile tugged at her heart but so deep in her musing the blonde refused to grant them any power over her.

No, Ino was one for option three, that's not to say if Mr. Right never appeared or if she was the only one to capable of some suicide task for the betterment of Konoha she wouldn't take options one or two, she just simply loved life. Asuma-sensei had made her promise, never to loose to Sakura again, and she would honor her fallen teacher. Just not the same as Sakura did with the Hokage. Not as her mentor Shizune either. She would win on her terms and her rules. Besides, she mused, snuggling into the warmth of the body beside her. Mr. right might be right here.

_-_-_-_

The young Yamanaka was cradled in his arms. He knew not when or why she had joined him in the bed, only that her soft blonde locks meshed with his and her breathing was a soothing breeze against his neck.

While her presence in the bed was both alarming and relaxing, his mind whirled with thoughts… His father, His still unknown mother, only briefly mentioned by his… The word Dad still felt strange on his tongue. Then there was Ino's involvement in all of this. Ever since he had woken up to her scent he had known something had happened. Ino had all but disappeared the week following and thoughts of her had drifted in and out of his mind, only coming to the forefront when he saw Sakura-chan, Ino's faint earthy and lavender scent mixing with Sakura's. Then one day there she was sitting in a daze before him. The girl… no, the woman sitting there was not the Ino he remembered. This one smiled and played along with his little quirks. Yet beneath it all there was some sort of sadness that filtered through her smiles. It was always there, he knew it, but in her week long hiatus of the world something profoundly changed in her hiding of it. It worried him, Ino wasn't a close friend, but she was still one who acknowledged him from time to time. Even after a year after the near destruction of Konoha the images of his precious people lying dead replayed in his mind, faces sometimes changing with those still alive in his nightmares. Ino was safe, he promised himself before he irritated her with his presence, until a single name stopped him cold.

"Hitomi."

The name of his sister, the one NO ONE not even Iruka or Sandaime Hokage knew about. Anger and fury at her digging in his mind, until the tears pouring down her face made him pause. He just didn't have it in him to be angry at her, he should be. He should hate her, but all he had was worry and fear for his friend.

What had she seen? How could she see through his Smile? Not one person, not even Jiji or Ero-sennin had seen through it. To be truthful it petrified him. To be so… open to someone. His life was many secrets on top of a lie. No one was suppose to know of the Kyuubi, at least no one of his age… Yet Shikamaru, Sakura and now Ino knew. Fear gripped him, filling his mind with worry. What if his other friends learned of the fox? They all knew he was different, Pein made it apparent but the fact that everyone was distracted by the smoke and debris of their ruined village it was sort of pushed aside and forgotten.

The villagers would soon know of his failure to contain the beast, the old hatred would return, and he would go back to being ignored. If his friend's found out and began ignoring him too, he shivered as a chill ran down his spine despite Ino's warm presence. The thought of being completely alone again pulled at his heart, a feeling of overwhelming pain and terror. The urge to run and hide, to flee the looks was growing… Ino's bare stomach rubbed against him as she shifted, snuggling closer, and the desire subsided.

He wasn't alone in this anymore. His inability to control the Kyuubi had condemned another. Ino's life was now a cursed one, fraught with peril and pain, all because of him. Guilt pooled inside of him, filling him to bursting. If people found out about her, his eyes closed in disgusted remembrance.

_"Such a cute little monster, so young and tasty…" The feeling of hands, grabbing pulling, foul lips and unwashed smells. "I wonder if you'll be good… Hehe, I'll play with you. We'll play all night long." Pain, fear, revulsion, anger… unclean. "You nasty little shit, you bled on me. Clean it off… Lick it clean."_

Bile rose in his mouth and he slid himself out of Ino's grasp to the toilet just off of the room. The feelings and actions he was forced to feel night crashed once more upon him, rising with the retching as his body desperately tried to remove the taint. Soon the boy's stomach emptied, and the emptiness that he felt of his stomach filled him to his core. He would keep her safe as best he could. But that fear would remain. It was then he felt the rustle of sheets and felt her questioning look.

He refused to face her, using the sink to clean his face. The mirror above the sink showed his neck and the rope to his necklace. The Shodaime's necklace that had helped him stay under the seventh tail form before Yamato-taishou could reverse the Kyuubi effect. However the seal was repaired once more, the voice of the fox was gone. As long as he kept a hold on the foxes power he would be safe. The necklace had a new job, to protect someone who is a short time has become his most precious person. it was with a heavy heart he removed the necklace. It's light blue matched Ino's cornflower blues in intensity.

"Because I failed to hold the fox back you were hurt. Just like Sakura-chan." 'He accidentally hurt Sakura?' Ino was stunned, Naruto's crush on Sakura was legendary. "She tried to hold me back from Hebi-teme when I was in Kyuubi form… And now because I was weak, you are like me… Like Gaara and Kirabee. A Jinchūriki." Ino's body froze at the name.

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan…" He held his head in shame. "I wish I could change it so you didn't have to face this." He placed the necklace upon her. "I'm sorry I failed you."

"Bah, I'm fine Naruto-baka. Seriously!" Her Mask was up. 'No need to worry him, he'd--!'

"Please, Ino. Don't lie to me." His hand cupped her cheek, stroking away a tear as they began to fall.

"Naruto-kun… I'm scared." And she was, the fear she had gained from Naruto's memories had grown, she was like him now, would the village hate and fear her? Would she loose control and hurt someone she loved, all because some person had set a demon upon their village? The unfairness of it all for both Naruto and herself filled what little of her mind that wasn't terrified of what was to come. His arms were around her before she, keeping her from her panic. His soft, trembling voice whispered to her as he held her against him.

"It's okay, your not alone, Ino-chan. I'll protect you… that's a promise of a lifetime."

_"Even you couldn't convince Sasuke?" Shikamaru's words hit something inside of Naruto. Her tears forced more pain into his heart._

_What? …Sakura-chan, you already met with Sasuke?!" 'She tried to stop him, alone!?'_

_"Naruto! I beg you!" She bowed low, the first time Naruto could remember anyone doing that, and it was his precious Sakura doing it. Her tears continued to fall even though he couldn't see her face, each drop on the ground tore a little further into his chest. "Please… Please Bring Sasuke back." The first time she refused to call him Sasuke-kun. "I couldn't do it… Only you."_

_"…" He looked away, trying not to cry at her pain, both what she was feeling, and what she was making him feel. It wasn't fair of her to see it, it wasn't her fault he loved her. "Sakura-chan, you really like Sasuke, huh?" 'I'm so stupid… of course she does, I'm just, the demon brat.' "I know how much pain your in because of Sasuke… I understand." 'Because I'm feeling it right now. I've always known.'_

_"Naruto…" Sakura's tears grew as she seemed to finally realize what he meant. "Thank you."_

_"Don't worry!" He smiled, giving her a thumbs up, his voice raspy with restrained emotion. "I'll bring him back." 'Even if I die, because you're one of my precious people.' "That's a promise of a lifetime!"_

Ino cried harder. For herself, for Naruto. For their pain. For the fact he refused to leave her.

_-_-_-_

Ino sobbed into Naruto's chest heedless of anything in the room other than the other Jinchūriki's soothing words and strong arms holding her, as if protecting her from the world. She had brought this upon herself, she was the one who entered his mind and caused the Kyuubi to latch on to her. She caused the coming pain for them both, yet all this man seemed to do was keep her safe. She pulled herself up to look at him. The overwhelming concern in his eyes made her blush.

"Naruto…" She felt herself move closer. He was as well.

"Ino-chan…" Their breath mingled, his lips where so close.

"Oi you two, get up. Tsunade wants to see you." Shikamaru stood against the door frame staring at the two with a deadpanned look. "Mendokuse, if you two want to do that put up a sign. It's too troublesome to see."

"T-teme! We weren't doin' anything!" Yelled Naruto jumping away as Ino screeched.

"Shikamaru-baka! How dare you sneak up on me again!" Shikamaru winced and tried to remove the ringing form his ear.

"Hn, Mendokuse blondes." He mumbled as he watched the two avidly look any other direction than each other.

_-_-_-_

It's not a big chapter, but it IS a stopper before the next part of this story. Still about my average 2,000 word chapter.

Next Chapter: Genin

C&C most welcome! The more I get the faster I write!

A big thanks to Celtic Reaper, one of my most loyal readers, and you precious few able to put up with my ramblings and setback as I write this. From here on out it SHOULD flow better as I hate a plot line to follow. Also things start to pick up. From here.


	9. Genin

Chapter 9: Genin

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kishimoto's. It's why I live in a VAN down by the RIVER!

The two blondes and their pineapple haired friend slowly made their way towards the large oval building nestled below the Hokage monuments. The tension was palpable in the air around them and silence hung around the blondes as they tried to understand their actions in the hospital. Before long, and much too soon for the troubled pair of blondes they were before the doors to the Hokage's chambers. Shikamaru knocked and called out. After a moment they were allowed in. Tsunade sat before them, fingers crossed before her face as she impassively watched them approach. The light from the windows around her darkened every other part of the room and illuminated her form before them in a sinister way. Ino and Naruto swallowed their nervousness and strode forward.

"Thank you Shikamaru, that will be all." Shikamaru looked uneasy in the direction of his friends then turned and walked out. Tsunade remained silent and allowed their unease to filter into the air before she spoke. "Yamanaka Ino, due to your actions against a fellow Konoha Nin that attributed to the near destruction of our village I herby punish you with the following--." Tsunade was cut off by an indignant squawk from Ino and a outraged cry from Naruto.

"Punishment!?"

"Baa-chan!?"

"Settle down you two. NOW." There was no argument in her voice forcing the two younger blondes into another tense silence. She turned her back to them taking in the sights offered by her seat. "Using a ninjutsu against an ally without permission outside any sort of training scenario is stressfully forbidden." Tsunade turned slightly and gave the male a stare. "You, Naruto, should be familiar with this." He looked down, his face troubled but nodded. Ino blinked as a grainy memory surged forth.

"_Funny? No. I'm happy actually. To think… I can finally beat you." Naruto smiled grimly. Sasuke's face flinched into an angry grimace as if the words brought him pain._

"_What did you say? Stop spouting stupidity, Dobe." Sasuke spat back with surprising hatred._

"_Dobe… I'm not dobe anymore, Sasuke. I've changed!"_

"_Once a dobe, always, what makes you so full of yourself, huh?" There was something… different in Sasuke. His attitude, his face, his eyes. Something that brought worry into Naruto's mind._

"_Eh, why are you loosing your cool for? That's not like you." He put his hand on his hip, smirking all the while his mind tried to place the off feeling from his best friend. "What? Are you afraid now that you challenged me,--" 'What's wrong--' "Sasuke?"_

"_Shut up and fight!" Growled the raven haired teen._

"_Before we start, put on your hitai-ate." _

"_I don't need something like that…" It angered him. How many years had he tried, how much blood and sweat and tears had he fought to gain the right to be a proud ninja of the leaf!_

"_Just do it!" For the first time since Ino began watching this memory Naruto sounded angry. Sasuke's wide manic filled Sharingan spun slowly as he smiled insanely._

"_You won't even lay a finger on me, let alone my forehead."_

"_NO!" Naruto shouted, his rasp in full force. The power of his shout spooked Sakura who Ino could see out of the corner of Naruto's eye. "I'm saying this is a symbol that we fight as equal Konoha nin!" The word equal seemed to twist the Uchiha further into a spitting rage._

"_That's why your full of yourself!" Sasuke panted. "You think your on par… with ME!?"_

"_OF COURSE I DO!" Naruto didn't hesitate one moment. "In fact, I never once thought of myself as your inferior, not even once!" And it was true. He may have thought Sasuke was better at certain things, and that perhaps the Uchiha was more liked than the blonde too, both by the villagers, and by Sakura, the shorter boy considered everyone his equal so long as they wore a hitai-ate or were a part of the leaf village._

"_YOUR'RE PISSING ME OFF!" Sasuke shouted, Naruto was furious. THIS wasn't his friend, this wasn't the Sasuke he called, Ino gasped, …his brother. The person before him was an imposter._

"_It's because your still weak…" If it Sasuke had the Mangekyo Sharingan at that time Naruto would have been burned into a cinder from that look. Naruto didn't care, he just wanted to beat this thing down and bring back his family member, by any means. "SASUKE-CHAN!" The Uchiha snapped._

"_**NARUTO!!!" **__Sasuke Charged. Naruto was off a moment later, the two unheeding of the surroundings, Sakura's frightened and anguished face thrown to the back of the blonde's head._

"_**SASUKE!!!**__" The two grappled, their strength equal until Naruto was thrown with a sweeping leg kick. Naruto landed low and as he rose his hands were in a all too familiar handsign. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and Naruto ignored the gasp of surprise from the doorway behind him._

"_TAJYUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" At once Sasuke was surrounded and in the heat of battle, his Sharingan spun insanely fast trying to keep track of all of the clones around him as his legs and arms wind milled about, it was too easy and Sasuke soon got cocky, doing a handstand mule kick where a simple punch would have sufficed. It was his downfall as three revised Konoha Senpuus launched the raven haired boy above the sea of yellow and orange._

"_U! ZU! MA! KI!" The legion of Naruto's chanted as several took to the air around Sasuke's stunned form. A shadow loomed over him and in a amazing display of acrobatics blocked the finishing drop kick of "--NARUTO RENDAN!" It was then Sasuke finished his final seal._

'_TORA NO-IN!!!' The tiger seal. Sasuke's cheeks filled with flame. The clone lost his footing from the surprise and fell into the path of the jutsu._

"_GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!" The flames from the fireball enveloped the entire roof of the hospital, vaporizing clone and bed sheets alike. To Sasuke's surprise the very core of the fire exploded out leaving two Naruto's, both horribly singed, holding a radiant crystal blue orb of chakra._

'_Bastard could have killed me with that if it weren't for the rasengan blowing the flames away!" Naruto's body was still in the fight but his mind was terrified beyond belief. It was no longer just a spar, Sasuke was out for his blood. Naruto hesitated, knowing he should end the jutsu but that manic look of Sasuke's hadn't faded away, if anything--!!!_

"_DAMMIT! CHIDORI!" The crackle of electricity filled the air as the horrifying jutsu appeared before him once again. The same that ended his very first friend's life. If it connected he knew the damage it would do… no choice. He swung forward, his Rasengan aiming for the Chidori. It was then Pink filled his vision. _

"_STOOOOOOP!" SAKURA-CHAN! No! 'I can't stop it. Even if I did the Chidori… I hafta stop him!' Naruto, his face terrified beyond belief could only watch his rasengan heading for Sasuke's chakra covered hand just past Sakura's face. Sasuke's face remained as it was, as if she wasn't even there. "Stand down both of you!" She cried but both were committed. _

_A jolt, a grip upon his arm then he felt weightless again, his eyes locked now with a water tower. 'Kakashi-sensei…' Relief filled Naruto just as he slammed into the tower, his rasengan already dissipating to lower the damage. The slam of metal met bone and the while the chakra cushioned most his wrist broke in the landing. _

"Ino-chan?" A hand was on her shoulder and she blinked her eyes focusing on a worried Naruto. She waved his worry off and straightened to see a slightly alarmed Hokage.

"Are you still receiving his memories?" The older woman asked. Ino nodded, holding her head.

"Yes, but the images and sounds are loosing their clarity now that the fox has been resealed. It's chakra cannot reach the link." Tsunade seemed to think on this for a moment before turning fully to the others.

"Very well, keep me informed of any change." Ino nodded. "Now as I was saying. You will be demoted to Genin." Ino blinked. "As Nara and Akamichi are Jounin and Chunin respectively you shall be reassigned to a genin team requiring a replacement member." Ino's face paled with dread. She was getting a pay cut and having to deal with little brats… who'd probably stare at her boobs all day! "You can come in." The door opened. Ino slumped further but when Naruto perked up beside her, she looked, instantly peering into a pair of creepy owl like eyes that were way too close for comfort.

"GAH!" She backpedaled.

"Yamato-taishou!" Naruto called out happily. Yamato patted the younger man on his head fondly and looked to Ino. Sai and Sakura stood off to one side. Sai, however, was once again dressed in full Anbu garb minus the mask.

"Welcome to team 7." The older man remarked. "You'll be taking the place of Sai. He will be returning to Anbu duty since the seal is whole again. There isn't a need for two Anbu to protect Naruto anymore."

"Sai…" Naruto looked stunned. The pale Anbu smiled softly in his usual way.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other around Naruto, Sakura, Ino. If you never need a hand just ask." He donned a nezumi mask and with a wave was gone in a swirl of ink.

"Welcome to the team Ino-pig." Sakura smirked. "I hear your as bad a Naruto about getting in trouble these days."

"Shut it forehead." This was an honest surprise to Ino, she was surrounded by people she knew. "But… It's nice to be here." A warm feeling grew. She would never replace Sasuke or even Sai. But it felt right to be here.

"Welcome Ino-chan." Naruto said warmly, causing her to blush again.

"Come on Sakura." Yamato called out. The pink haired woman nodded and made for the door with her commander. "Ino, Naruto. Meet us at Training ground 7 at noon. We'll be working on the basics for you two along with some team exorcises to get Ino up to our speed." Ino and Naruto groaned and the man with the eerie smiles was gone.

Apparently the seals had a lot to do with their general chakra control. Both Naruto and Ino's control had changed considerably, Ino the worse by far. With her average reserves and excellent control she had never had a problem before. With the introduction of the fox's chakra her reserves had already grown by leaps and bounds leaving her unable to even use bunshin her control had slipped so far. It was just like she remembered from Naruto's memories of his time as a academy student. Speaking of which…

"We also need to work on closing off your mind, baka." Naruto winced.

"Gomen, Ino-chan."

__-_-_-__

"Sakura must mean a lot to you." Ino remarked as they walked to training ground seven. She wasn't even certain why it bothered her, but it always seemed like her dweeb of a friend was a part of the major memories Naruto had, and mostly in a fond light.

"She does." He didn't pause, it surprised her how much his unhesitant reply made her feel. "Because like you, she was one of the first to acknowledge me." Ino paused. Like herself? He continued. "You guys might not have said anything nice… and you might have hit me," Ino winced but his words weren't bitter. "but you saw me. I wasn't invisible to you. Every day you said or did something to me and it made me so happy. Because other than Jiji or Ayame-chan and Techui-san someone could see me. It meant I wasn't alone." The third's law, she had looked it up after her father told her why she wasn't allowed to know. At age six, after a horrible attack, all knowledge of Naruto's status as a Jinchūriki was forbidden to be spoken on penalty of death. The law, while it saved his life, came at the cost of the child becoming virtually a ghost to the village. If they couldn't kill him or belittle the child they ignored him. Crowds would part every face stoic and unseeing of Naruto. No matter what words he spoke he remained aloof. Alone no matter how many around him.

It was only at the start of Ninja academy, when they were 8 ears old, that a downtrodden blonde boy ran headlong into two girls knocking them over. Ino remembered now. She and Sakura stood up and hit him, yelling at him to watch his way and not to get them dirty. Despite his treatment from them the boy smiled so brightly they were stunned. He hugged them and Ino smacked him again. Sakura was so unaccustomed to the action, from a boy no less, she remained startled in his arms a few seconds longer before she smacked him down calling him a pervert. Ino idly wondered if his affection for her friend stemmed all the way back to that… He just grinned in response. They had written him off as weird right then and there.

Everyday the encountered each other in a similar fashion. It was always Naruto-baka, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, their little school hall drama that the girls despite their actions, secretly enjoyed. Like any girl their age, any attention, even from the dobe was nice. Till one day Ino refused to be called chan by him. She didn't like it because her parents did it, and her parents didn't like her standing in the academy and had threatened to remove her from it. His Smile appeared, the first time mask was shown to them.

"_So you don't want to be my friend anymore?" He asked, his voice strained._

"_Baka, when was I EVER your friend?!" Ino shouted, her hands on her hips. _Ino remembered the look of hurt she had caused. The Smile fell away and a wounded look remained upon his face the rest of the day. But Ino was deep in her own mask. She refused to look weak, others were looking at her, judging her. No weakness, not even for Naruto-baka.

"_I'll see you then, Sakura-chan, Ino." The next day he greeted Sakura the same way, but Ino was ignored. His words to her were always just shy of familiarity than what they once where._

"I'm the baka." Ino sighed. "I don't know how you can stand me… Naruto-baka." Naruto's eyes widened at the use of his old nickname, and then he smiled radiantly at her. It was so real and content Ino couldn't hold the blush on her cheeks back, idiot was too handsome for his own good.

"You didn't know, besides. If I hated everyone for what they did, I couldn't be Hokage." he blushed and looked out over the small stream that flowed through training field 7's grounds. "It's alright to keep calling you Ino-chan… right?" She smirked and popped him softly on the head as she leaned into him.

"You better never stop."

"Hai, Ino-chan." With that their friendship, though never truly lost, was mended.

__-_-__

_Well crap It took forever (writers block like you wouldn't believe.) and I still didn't write any training. Of well next chapter will be a little while as with the change in the original chapter nine, this nine makes my plot of the following chapter 10 change. I can add another chapter 10 that will bring more of Sakura's responses to Ino's more active role in Naruto's life. And chapter 10 becomes 11._

_Next Chapter: Strained_


	10. Tensions

"WOOHOO~! Go Princess FUUN!" Naruto's popcorn flew over the people in front of him for the untold time. His eyes wide with amazement as the princess tore across the screen her sword blazing with power.

"SHANNARO! SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"Hey shut up!"

**Memories: Chapter 10: Tensions**

"We're watching the movie baka!"

"Moron sit down!"

"Mendokuse…"

"Sit your butt down, Naruto-baka!" Ino laughed pulling her excited friend back into his seat before his head joined his popcorn, courtesy of Sakura's fist. His excitement was understandable as this was only the second movie he had ever seen. Moving pictures and special effects regressed the troubled teen back to an excited ten year old, watching Sunday morning cartoons. It warmed Ino's heart to see it, as the stress of their life lately had really bogged the man down.

There were a few times she had seen the same smile on his face and she was very happy to say she was the one to put it there. The time the two spent together, and occasionally with Hitomi was a time where all masks could be dropped and they could be who they really were. It was hard to explain other than an relaxed casually intimate setting. Nothing more than touches to shoulders or hands with the occasional hug would come about, but the material they would talk about was something the two normally would shy from exposing. It made them closer than lovers, the more outgoing part of her would think, and she still hadn't worked up the courage to kiss him again. It was true, after Shikamaru's interruption the two blonde genin had not been as close since, though the action had often been on her mind, and dreams, more times than she would care to admit. She idly pulled Naruto back into his seat, intertwining her hand in his comfortably, half to keep him from bouncing up again and the other just to feel him next to her. It worked on both levels and for the rest of the movie he remained calm and focused on the movie(And to her as well, much to her delight).

The finale of the movie brought much relief to the harassed people of the movie theater crowd as their torture was over. Such was the rush that the Shinobi decided to wait out the stampedes. It took several minutes and the credit rolled on, Just as the group of Ninja began to depart, talking about the action of the movie, a voice broke over the entire room.

"Oi Naruto-kun!" Naruto and the others froze and turned only to see Koyuki's face upon the screen as she grinned and waved.

"Koyuki… hime?"

"Hey Naruto-kun! I begged my director to let me send this as part of the copy to your theater !" She stepped back and pulled out a letter. "I heard you saved your village! Good job, Mr. future Hokage! Tsunade sent me a picture. You're quite the man now, not certain if I can call you a little boy anymore! If you ever get tired of being Hokage and want to try your hand as a daimyo come and see me! I'll have a spot in my bed waiting for you." Yukari winked then blew the camera a kiss and the screen faded to black. Silence reigned in the auditorium until the snap of metal was heard.

"…" Naruto was stunned even to the unhealthy amount of killer intent next to him.

"Wow. Seems like you have an admirer, **Naruto**…" Sakura's voice was down right hostile as she crumpled the seat before her.

"…"

"…THAT HUSSY!" Ino growled out her grip on Naruto's arm tightened.

"…"

"Mendokuse blondes."

"Can I have your popcorn Shikamaru?"

_-_-_-_

"I can't believe there's some Hime, a Hime, that wants Naruto-baka." Ino huffed as she and Sakura walked up the winding stairs for their apartment. It had been almost three months since the Yamanaka heiress had been placed upon the most bizarre team in Konoha's long history. She, and thusly Naruto, had been spared the fate of D rank missions since Sakura was still a Chunin, but her time in the squad was very beneficial to the blonde female. Keeping up with the male in their team had increased both of the women's stamina and levels, both needed their approaching exams. Team seven's teamwork made her cringe at how badly suited she and Shikamaru and Chouji were as teammates.

She fit the new roll of team seven's scout, once held by only Naruto's massed Kage Bushin spamming, and also envoy, gratefully taken over from Sakura, whose crude, straight laced diplomatic training she had pulled from watching Tsunade. Of course the few times Naruto was forced to handle the talking it usually had a certain method. Insult said annoying politician/royalty/ninja. Find their weakness and offer assistance, be so warm and nice that they cannot dislike you, make them friends for life. Ino often struggled to understand how a lowly Genin like Naruto could become the best of friends with the Daimyo (of more than three separate countries), four of the five Kage (He had a grudging respect from Iwa's, however Naruto looked too much like his father for them to feel comfortable.), and many leaders of countless villages and groups. If Ino felt like negotiations were going sour, she turned to the tried and true method of allowing Naruto to use what he called Jiji-iiyou Uzumaki-shiki, Taking what he learned from the Sandaime and adding his own… touch would be too light a word for Naruto.

"I guess that's another one." Sakura huffed, cutting the blonde's thoughts back to her, as the pinkette opened the door to their apartment. Ino looked at her pink haired roommate questioningly and Sakura continued. "This would make two Hime, one Ninsou, Hinata, maybe Temari-san and that one girl from rice. God only knows how many from the village or elsewhere when that pervert dragged him around the world. I swear if he wasn't so clueless about it all he'd be up to his knees in women, the perv."

Ino looked beyond a little put out. She hadn't known about this part of her best (male) friend. She had for the last month also spent as much time as she could spare in the company of her giant blonde crush. Even if they did nothing more than drink tea and talk at his apartment or work in her families store tending the plants they cultivated. It had been nice, and his presence around her was so comforting and safe she had let down some of her barriers. So to find out now that he had this pseudo… HAREM was just as much confusing as it was distressing.

"I cannot believe this!" Ino said for the umpteenth time.

"Geez Ino, if I didn't know any better I would swear your in love with that moron." Sakura's voice was mostly teasing but even then there was a strange tremble that made Ino freeze both at the dig's close mark and the fear that if Sakura found out about her feelings of the other blonde, it would drive a wedge once more into their friendship.

Ino took a breath, trying to conjure up a façade to counteract her face's betrayal of her feelings. When she had it the Yamanaka heir turned to her friend with a calm expression.

"Why are you so nosey? It's not because you want him, is it?" Ino would have rather felt satisfied as her friend turned red and stammered at the accusation, yet the victory felt hollow. That blush meant that maybe Sakura hadn't completely given up on their fellow teammate.

Ino was worried, because despite how close they had become, she was most certain the male of their trio still only had eyes for Sakura.

_-_-_-_

Like a click of a shutter that day passed along with winter months. As if one moment she was there worried about Sakura's feelings and the there she was taking an momentary glimpse of Sakura and Naruto as they conversed happily with one another whilst she battled with a Naruto clone. However no matter how much her mind thought time had jumped forward, her body felt as if the hours dragged on for years. A hollow ache in her chest would envelope her when she found the two close together or when Naruto would inadvertently (or so she thought) flirt with their rosette haired teammate. She barely dodged the lazy swipe of the clone.

Ino looked back again, only to see Sakura virtually in Naruto's lap reaching for a scroll the man was holding from her. The grin on both Naruto and Sakura's faces proved it was all a game. That chill froze her movements and the ache made her falter. So it was not a surprise when, to everyone's displeasure, a gasp was followed by the sound of the clone breaking through her defense and giving her a rather solid rap to her head. She crumpled to the ground stunned.

"Ino-chan?!" Strong arms lifted her turning her in a daze of lights. Two smaller hands began applying a cool balm to her pounding head, soothing the pain and clearing her vision.

"Geez, Ino-chan. I thought you were better at this." The disappointment in his voice was probably all in her head, but hearing it from him just made her want to cry. She tucked her head against her chest and tried to rein in how upset she felt.

"Sorry…" She murmured. Naruto looked at her as she sat despondently in his arms then looked to Sakura. Understanding the glance, Sakura moved back out of the way so Naruto could talk to their fellow teammate alone.

"What's wrong, Hime-chan?" He asked softly. Every now and then when she would get upset and pout he would call her Hime-chan, it made her feel special the first time she heard it but now she wondered if the way she was acting reminded him of one of those other women. It stung.

"I'm worthless." And she felt that way, she was impeding their chances of getting Sasuke, she was the slow one now. She was in the way.

"Don't you **DARE **say that!" He growled out with so much anger, Ino forced herself to look, to make sure she wouldn't be looking into red eyes. To her relief they remained their storm blue, but now she couldn't dare look away. She was caught as those beautiful eyes bore into hers with a frightening amount of intensity that left her breathless. "You are worth more to me than … than…" He searched for something, something to prove to her he meant it. After a moment it came to him. "More than even being Hokage." That was almost beyond her comprehension and made her start.

"Your lying." She said, but the fact he would say such a thing, even false was making he smile.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, swear upon my life, honor, and ramen that what I say it true." He said earning a laugh.

Sakura looked on as Naruto talked Ino out of whatever funk she was having. It seemed the two had completely forgotten about her and the fact that Ino was nestled quite comfortably in his arms. Sakura frowned as Ino laughed, her arms going around Naruto for a hug the big man accepted easily, his smile one that seemed lately reserved only for Yamanaka Ino. A smile she, Haruno Sakura, use to be able to give him as well.

_-_-_-_

"Did you HAVE to knock down the entire side of the house!? I TOLD you I could have taken over the guard and gotten what we wanted without tearing down the ENTIRE building!!"

Naruto sighed for the countless time as once again the girls began another argument.

"Oh so a guard who us SUPPOSE to be outside GUARDING, coming in and snatching up the most important document the lead bandit was carrying isn't SUSPICOUS, IS it?!"

"Girls…" He tried to reason but they ignored him, sadly enough to his relief. Last time he had been called on to settle the matter he had hurt Sakura so much she refused to talk to him for the rest of the day. Yamato had gone on ahead (read: ran away) to report to Baa-chan so with nothing left to do and fear for causing further tension, Naruto did the best thing he could think of. With his tail between his legs, Naruto escaped as fast as his legs would carry him from the scene.

"See what you did billboard brow!? You ran off Naruto-baka!"

"Me!? It was YOUR screeching that did it, PIG!" And then Naruto was out of hearing range.

_-_-_-_

A cool breeze fluttered the noren of the shop as the sun began to set over the tree line. The warmth and scent of ramen wafted from the lit insides casting the shadows of two figures as they ate in near silence. Sai, complete in his Anbu garb, finished his bowl to look over with Techui to see Naruto picking at his first bowl with a look of contemplation. For the umpteenth time the man raised his chop sticks about to chomp down on some of his now cold and congealed noodles when his gaze drifted off into the distance and his hand lowered. The darker haired Anbu caught eyes with the graying ramen cook and the two shared a look before Techui cleared his throat catching the attention of the blonde. The sudden attention faltered the older man for a moment.

"Er… is everything alright Naruto?" He asked. Naruto shook off his stupor at once and up came his smile.

"Yeah otooji, I'm good." He finally took a bite trying to ignore their stares. The other men winced as the blonde choked on the tasteless gloop. "YUCK!"

"Naruto, your not fooling anyone." Sai remarked as the other ninja forced himself to breath. "It's often written that one would feel better if they talk about it." Techui nodded to the pale boy in agreement.

"We're all men here, you can tell us." The Ramen chef's warm voice forced the frowning tension on the container's face away replacing it with a small happy smile.

"Well it started when Ino took over Sai's old position…" Naruto began.

_-_-_-_

Ino was looking for Naruto. He had vanished after her and Sakura's last blowup. It wasn't fair she bemoaned. Why did forehead have first dibs on the only guy she had ever really connected to, and in a way had shared something that would connect them forever. She absently rubbed her stomach. The pink haired little minx then has to run his feelings into the dirt with her insecurities and when she, Yamanaka Ino, try and pick up the pieces get all bitchy at her for taking 'advantage' of their teammate.

It was getting out of hand and she was getting sick of fighting Sakura over visiting or hanging out with Naruto during her off hours. In fact the last fight they had in the apartment had started a cold war. They refused to talk to the other unless Naruto or Yamato was around, and any action that annoyed the other would start fights that would go on for hours. It was ridiculous. It's why she was out of the apartment. She was tired of Sakura waiting for her to mess up so they could argue. With the day off and free of Sakura there was only one person in her mind she wanted to see. Given it was nearing mid day, lunch would be starting soon, and Ayame had mentioned that Naruto would be stopping by today.

"Oh… it's YOU." Sakura's voice broke over her. Ino's back stiffened as she grimaced and turned to her once again former friend.

"Just leave me alone Sakura. I'm in no mood." The blonde female remarked walking towards Ichiraku.

"…ura-chan and Ino-chan have been fighting recently because of it…." Ino stopped, Sakura bumping into her hard.

"What the hell Pig?!" Snarled the rose haired teen.

"Shut up Sakura, Naruto's talking about us!" Ino ignored the face of her rival above her as she couched and looked around the corner at the trio of males.

"… And now everything seems strained. Ino-chan and Sakura-chan can't even look at each other without getting into an fight. Every time I try and end it they want me to take sides and if I do the other one gets upset. Yamato-taishou said it would fade over time, but it's really effecting our missions and when we're around each other. Taishou said if things don't improve we'll be sitting out this Genin exam for certain."

"It's not surprising, they both seem rather strong willed." Added Sai as he looked to Naruto thoughtfully.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Techui-otooji. I wonder if Ayame-Oneechan would know what I could do." Both girls bristled at the thought of Naruto going to Ayame for romantic help. Thoughts of the older more supple Ayame seducing their teammate had Sakura reaching for her gloves and Ino's eyes alight with an unholy fire.

"I'm certain Ayame-chan would have an idea what could help, however she is off getting supplies." Techui smirked. "However I think it's pretty obvious, and I for one wish I was as lucky as you." At the boy's questioning look Techui filled him in. "Those girls have feelings for you Naruto-kun."

Ino and Sakura paled. They looked to the other denials and accusations ready to be shouted at one another when Naruto's voice even as quiet as it was cut through the air.

"I refuse to believe that." Sai and Techui turned, startled, towards the other male in the shop. Outside Ino and Sakura blinked at one another in shock then looked back inside. His head lowered and his shoulder bowed conveyed the message better than when he spoke. While the man sitting at the table was the 17 year old Gama Sennin, in spirit however was the 11 year old academy student. The boy who had stood aloof and alone for all those years. Ino recognized the look from the memories she had shared with Naruto, while Sakura remembered the look from the moment she had begged him to return Sasuke. "Sakura… she has liked Sasuke forever. I doubt that will change."

"You idiot." Sakura murmured under her breath.

"Then Ino-chan… I think she has gotten over Sasuke…"

'Damn straight.' Ino thought indignantly

"But I did something, I know you know about it Sai…" Naruto's frame trembled with barely restrained emotion. "I hurt her, Otooji. More deeply and so much farther than I think she even realizes." Ino was aware of Sakura's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head but refused to look at her for fear of missing anything said by Naruto.

"Naruto…" Ino uttered softly, stunned by his disbelief and his pain.

"I care too much about them than to ruin their lives… More than I already have." With that he paid his bill and wandered away leaving four very confused and worried people in his wake.

***_-_-_-_***

Next Chapter: Chapter 11: **Taka**

Author's Notes:

Some might know why I have Naruto saying this, and I must say for Naruto this is a little OOC and Mature than Kishimoto's. It will be explained in time, but not now and not even in the next three chapters. However everything has a reason and should be explained by the end.

This is the one and only connection to the movies/anime series I shall ever have in my story. To be honest I have only seen a few of them and none of the filler episodes so my knowledge of anything other than two princess' and a priestess and a few other possible interested females along the way.

I do apologize for the lateness but there was many weeks where I would merely sit there and stare at this fic waiting for something to strike me. Nothing really came up for the longest time. The curse of even numbered chapters apparently doubles when you reach double digits. This was ridiculous. However I am happy to announce chapter 11 is flowing much greater. Not so many if any memories in this and the next chapter shown, but memories of the events leading to the present are talked about. Well time to go back to eleven and finish it up.

TRANSLATIONS:

Hime: Princess (I could be wrong and the filler anime brought in two making there three princesses but I digress this is the only part they play so it matters not)

Ninsou: Priestess. Sakura seemed pretty pissed off when someone agreed to children with a certain priestess. I doubt Sakura would forget it.

Jiji-iiyou Uzumaki-shiki: Old man manner of speaking, Uzumaki style. Using what he learned from the Sandaime and putting his own twist to things. Sandaime always seemed to want to teach people their flaws, and then help them over come them. It was his fatal flaw with Orochimaru, and the whole reason Naruto lived the way he did.

Noren(暖簾) are traditional Japanese cloth dividers, hung between rooms, on walls, in doorways, or in windows. _Noren_ are traditionally used by shops and restaurants as a means of protection from sun, wind, and dust, and for advertising space.

Otooji: Uncle. To me Techui fit's the Uncle roll for Naruto well, Like Iruka (who for some reason I haven't brought up at all in this story. I dunno blame Kishi for not making him more apparent recently) fit's the older brother, Kakashi and Techui fit the uncles. Both have other obligations but they will watch out for their younger charge to the best of their abilities. The man had a lot to loose by aiding Naruto. Techui could have also been shunned by the village, his store boycotted, and his daughter treated poorly. All in all he did alright. I'm sure having the Hokage coming to his shop every now and then didn't hurt in the matter either.

Onee-chan: Big sis[ter]. The chan at the end of Onee means she's held in a much more familiar and loving way. And while I have no doubt Ayame and Naruto love each other on a brotherly sisterly level I am certain that the first time Naruto called Ayame Onee-chan she either thought he was absolutely adorable or incredibly rude. Given her reactions to seeing Naruto in canon I am certain it's the former.


	11. Taka

"Another failure Hokage-sama." Yamato reported, as the soaked, ripped, scratched, and bloodied remainder of Team Nana stood to the best of their abilities. It looked like they had gone through the fourth Shinobi war, and from their faces you'd think they had lost.

**Memories: Chapter Eleven: Taka**

"I already know. Konohamaru and his team already brought in Tora. I have ALSO gotten fourteen complaints from villagers of damaged property and public disturbances." Tsunade was NOT a happy woman as she stared at the bedraggled team. "This is unacceptable, and I expected better of you ALL. This continued streak of failures have been tolerable for a fresh green team just out of the academy but for you. A Sennin," Naruto's head dropped. "An heiress," Ino looked worried. ", and my pupil" Sakura looked ready to cry. "Is beyond me. You are the strongest of all of my junior shinobi. Therefore it is in my opinion Team Seven's abilities are slipping. As Godaime Hokage, I hereby disband team seven until such time it is ready for reinstatement and or the Genin Exam, for the purpose of personal training." The whole of team seven stood in shock from the bomb their leader had just dropped.

"Naruto, Ino." The two shakily looked to her. "I am sending you to Suna, to train under Baki. This is also a time for you Naruto to let Ino meet them." Naruto's eyes widened after a moment when he realized who she was talking about. "Yes, Suna has sent word that Kira Bee and his team are in Suna, discussing Akatsuki movements with their Kazekage." Naruto was so happy he didn't catch the hurt look of Sakura as she realized he was leaving her behind again, and unshead tears formed in her eyes.

"Yatta, It's been a while since we last saw them!"

"Calm down Naruto… However due to enemy movements in and around Hi no Kuni you two will be doing this in the company of Anbu." That seemed to snap Naruto out of his happy daze as he put two and two together.

"WAIT!! What? Baa-chan, why isn't Yamato-taishou and Sakura-chan coming? Why are you breaking up team seven!?!" The look on Naruto's face was not one of anger, but betrayal, and hurt. Team Seven, Ino knew, was Naruto's family, Every man who lead them had earned a special place in his heart, and the people who battled beside him could be trusted explicitly, except for one. Ino went silent. This was akin to his grandmother telling him his family was gone, and Tsunade seemed to realize this as well for she looked away quickly, her face pale.

"As I said Team Seven is henceforth disbanded until the Chunin Exams. Yamato's special skills are needed for a mission I cannot talk about with you and Sakura, given her last outburst." Sakura physically flinched at the remark. "Shall be remaining with me, she and I will be having a… remedial." The grin that accompanied the last word definitely showed the them that near torture poundings would be involved. The two blondes felt bad for their friend (though Ino thought that forehead deserved it), but were glad for the chance leave the confines of Konoha. Naruto would want to see Kira and Gaara again, they had talked about the other containers, and from what she understood Naruto had felt an affinity to the others, even those who he hadn't even met and had died before he knew they existed. It was a solemn Uzumaki who had mentioned 'These people, even if I never met them, were my brothers and sisters. They felt the same as I did. I could only hope that they had people like you. That their deaths had been worth it so their loved ones could live, and remember them. That is the hope of a Jinchūriki. To be known as not the beast, and to be treated as an equal.'

He went on to talk about the others he knew about. Diligent Yugito, Cold Yagura, Wise Roushi, inventive Han, gentle Utakata, and energetic Fuu. Their tales sadly were lost, due to the hatred of their villages, but Naruto talked as if he knew them personally. And through him, Ino learned of them as well. Soon after a few more minutes of being briefed they were excused.

"Naruto, Ino… a moment." Sakura and Yamato nodded to them and their leader before leaving the blonde trio alone. "Let me make this perfectly clear, if I had it my way you would be under guard of every able shinobi we have, but as we are still working our way back from Pein's attack. I can barely spare Tori and Cho. The council is even adamant at their use of escort. They seem to believe their two… weapons--." Tsunade paused as if the word weapon was as foul a taste in her mouth as it was in Ino's. She was a Kunoichi, a woman warrior at the farthest thought of her mind. To be classified as a weapon dehumanized her and Naruto. "--could hold their own." She sighed and "I will say this. If attacked make all due haste towards the nearest ally village. You are not to engage unless no other alternative is available. Understood?" The two younger ninja nodded. "Good. Tori and Cho are waiting at the west gate. Be safe you two. I will see you in a month." She gathered Naruto up in a hug, then allowed the two to leave.

* * *

What had begun as a simple walk towards an ally village had changed as soon as they hit the half way mark. Chakra signatures unknown to Tori had begun to follow them and after many course changes and failed attempts to hide they had changed tactics to fleeing with all haste to the now closer Suna. Nothing had worked and the enemy had doggedly chased them just inside Tori's sensor range.

"We are still being followed." The bird mask remarked as she began to pick up speed once more. The others chased after her and soon caught up. "They must have a chakra reader among them. No matter what we do we cannot loose them, best use all we have to out run them." Ino cursed, she couldn't lower her chakra levels down, that was partly what she would be learning from Gaara, whose levels were similar to her own. The pursuers were able to follow them because of her and it irritated the younger female to no end. Cho took the lead and changed direction again, heading the most direct path towards Suna. The final obstacle before they hit the Suna's sandy border was a perpetually wet and deep crack in the earth that had sprung up right after the Kyuubi attack. Believed to be caused by one of it's tails the gentle arching furrow was the shortest and easiest path to the border, oft used by traders. It was also the perfect ambush point, and they all knew it.

"We can't go into the valley, it's too slick to climb up, we'd be trapped." Naruto remarked as they paused on a limb before rocketing off towards the next one. All sense of subtly and stealth had been abandoned for out right speed.

"The canyon is the fastest way, Naruto." The pig Anbu remarked, ignoring the protests of the nine tailed carrier and sped up his hopping forcing Ino and Naruto to use more chakra to catch up to the blur. The large cliff sides rose up from the forest as they descended into the darkening valley. Birds, small animals even the occasional deer or boar ran, startled from their path, as they pushed themselves to get out of the confines of the damp granite walls.

All of a sudden Boar stopped. Forced to smash his feet in the dirt to stop, Naruto stumbled as he landed beside the tusked mask Anbu when he rose they all listened to the silence. The forest around them had gone quiet now, the birds and wildlife having already fled before their little team had arrived, a sure sign they had been flanked. Running was no long an option. With a barely heard hiss the two Anbu released their swords and readied themselves. Ino listened for any sound giving the enemy away. The wind blew, she heard a whisper of cloth against leather as an Anbu shifted position. THERE! Two repeating shifts in the wind, Shuriken. They all dodged and prepared to retaliate when Ino was blindsided by flash bombs stuck into the holes of the shuriken. Robbed of both sight and hearing from the distraction she tried to dash back to recover.

"Watch out, Ino!" Naruto slide in front of her partially blocking kunai that speared out from the darkness.

It was then a snap was heard followed by a storm of fire and cooked flesh from the exploding form of Cho to their right. The detonation had unintended consequences, as it triggered a cascade when it set off explosive seals the now dead nin had held. The two Jinchūriki were flung by the force of these blasts to the ground. Ino tried to remain calm as the world shook, dirt and trees being lifted from their resting place and flung into the firestorm, becoming more and more shrapnel. The sound alone was so great that it filled the canyon with man made thunder and the two fought to stay conscious against it. A cry of pain before a muffling of sound reached her but Ino refused to open or lift her eyes and risk loosing them to the heat and spray of debris. The earth calmed after what seemed like a minute, and with a stumble, Ino rose shakily to her feet, covering her bleeding and ruined ears with a soothing, healing jutsu. A bloody stake of tree was flung to the ground beside her as Naruto pulled the object from his back. Thankfully his seal was still working and the container was already healing. Smoke was everywhere, making their eyes water, further disorienting the two leaving them alone and uncertain of direction. A crackle of burning trees and the fading report of the explosion echoing off the cliffsides greeted Ino's repaired ears. Then a laugh, so cold and sadistic a chill rose up Ino's spine broke over the deathly silence.

A trio of ninja landed before them, blocking the now un-obscured path to Konoha. Their faces were shrouded in shadow from the sun's glare but even then Naruto bristled, his body shaking with rage.

"Teme…" Ino's eyes grew wide and she squinted at the glare of the afternoon sun. She had just about made them out when the taller of the tree borne group covered the sun's rays allowing them all to be seen in perfect clarity. In the lead, holding the other now dead Anbu by his broken neck, was a short man with frenzied black eyes and an insane smile. Naruto and Sakura's former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Beside him was a waif of a woman, whose heavy clothes didn't quite hide the bite marks that rose form her turtleneck collar and long sleeves. Finally the largest member was a man carrying a large broken sword. All three wore black cloaks, each one sporting red clouds, the symbol filled Ino with uncontrollable anger and barely restrained fear. The trio were still were with the same people who killed Asuma, who threatened Naruto's life. Akatsuki.

"Looks like you were right Karin. Well done." The redhead smiled flirtingly with Sasuke as the sword carrying man rolled his eyes. Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life as he bored into Ino and Naruto. "I'm surprised Yamanaka, I expected Sakura. Haruno usually follows this fool around like a puppy now, I never expected it from you." Naruto had held back to long and now exploded into action both in words and movement reaching to land a blow to the smug faced Uchiha.

"I'm going to keep my promise Sasuke! I will make you return to Sakura-chan, even if I have to break your legs to do it!" The mad smile merely grew at these words as he dodged the attack, as if they were exactly what the traitor wanted to hear.

"If you want to try Dobe, you'll need to follow me." With that remark, Sasuke bounded away towards the darkness created by the dense tree canopy.

"Come back here, Teme!" Naruto roared and raced after Sasuke's retreating form.

"NARUTO!" Ino cried out and jumped to follow but was blind sided by the flat of a massive blade. She held her sore ribs as she crouched ready for another attack.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Now that's not fair, we were asked by Sasuke to keep you company. A pretty little thing like you should have some nice blood to cover Kubikiri Houchou." Light hair, dark eyes, jagged teeth. A member of the more blood thirsty Kiri ninjas, possibly one of the Shinobigatana Nananin Shū.

"Why did Sasuke want Naruto, if I am to die then let me know." Ino demanded, there was no fear for herself in her heart, these two were underestimating her. No the fear was for Naruto, Sasuke seemed way too eager to get Naruto alone.

"Sasuke needs his death, that is all you need know. You will not get in the way, little girl." Suigetsu growled out, his jagged tear grinding against one another as he tightened his grip on the broken zanabato. The lithe blonde that stood before the remaining members of Taka trembled with anger.

"Get out of my way, scum." Ino ordered, her fury growing with a whisper of something just beyond the cusp of her reach. Karin laughed knowing Suigetsu and her own power levels were easily twice over the other girl's.

"You will have to kill us first little bitch before you step a foot closer to Sasuke-kun." The red head remarked. Her smile faded as a sharp crack filled the air and the Taka duo was blasted back. Ino could suddenly could feel the fury and rage pull to her and condense.

The air grew heavy around the blonde as her hair began to whip around her in a unholy wind. Clear cornflower blue eyes darkened into a hazy purple then into a demonic ruby. Nails cracked with power as they lengthened and sharpened, her canines had grown the Akatsuki noticed as she snarled, giving the girl the look of a preying beast.

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY!**" Ino raged, shattering the trees around her.

_*_*_*_

Next Chapter: Chapter 12: Promise

It's on now. Though don't expect grand fighting or action. I'm not that kind of writer. I'll do my best but for the next two chapters is all about fighting then we will get back into more familiar territory for me.

Memories: Chapters: 11 | Reviews: 219 | Hits: 90,981 | C2's: 65 | Favs: 426 | Alerts: 656

Amazing! I never thought one of my stories would be this popular, and this is all your doing people! Thank you so much. To everyone who finds the story plus to those who have been with me since the beginning. Your words of encouragement, your interest has kept me interested in continuing this story. I've gotten a lot of comments that have sparked new thoughts and different views on the matter which have allowed me new angles to work from. Even those who are unsure of this story and it's direction help, and to you all who have reviewed, and will review thank you. Alright enough gushing about you all.

I feel the urge to complain about He-Should-Just-Make-Sense.

[spoiler]

Gorram Kishimoto. Every time I look to see what will inspire me to add to this story he throws another Sasuke saga where the ebon haired moron goes DBZ on some person's ass. So far I have seen nothing redeeming about Sasuke at all, from ditching Konoha, nearly killing Naruto three times, all the shit he did under Orochimaru, the crap he did against Kumo then joining Akatsuki and then letting Karin die for the hell of it, though she has recovered because of Sakura, still. At least now Sennin Naruto is there and MAYBE we'll have a reasonable … ah who am I kidding. All that's gonna happen is a DBZ styled fight between Naruto and Sasuke. At least I got Sakura in Naruto's arms for payment for having to sit through it.

I will say this to my loyal readers. I'll truly stop reading the comic and writing Naruto stories if Kishi makes Sasuke repent and all:

'_Hey I'm good now' Sasuke yelled out landing beside his former teammates. 'Oh Sasuke I was wrong about you let's have babies!' cried Sakura, hugging Sasuke. 'Wow! You've nearly ripped out my heart X amount of times but that's okay because I am so stupid I missed you!' Naruto cried happily. Kakashi merely eye smiled and pulled out his porn._

_Not Hell no but FUCK HELL NO! Sasuke lover I am not. No way no how. Lemme just let you all know that now before you continue reading that if you really like Sasuke then you might wanna stop reading now._

_(feb 23: and thank god Sakura was going to go for Sasuke's blood, if she really had just relapsed back to her fan girl mode I would have screamed. I can almost accept she didn't stab the fucker.)_

_[/spoiler]_

_Chapter 12-16 are plotted with minor pieces written, I have found this works for me. If I get an idea about a scene rather than hold it in I should put it into writing. That way I don't confuse myself with more lame ideas while trying to remember and rehash the good stuff in a bad way. That way I can keep flowing out with the literary gold my brain feeds me every now and then.. Besides if it doesn't fit I can always rewrite it again. Hopefully the next chapter despite being an even one will be easier to write. Chapter ten was a bitch. (in fact I am mostly finished with this one while I still have major holes in ten as I write this out. Go figure.)_


	12. Promise

Memories Chapter 12: Promise

By Hibiki

Naruto isn't mine, if it was I wouldn't be doing DBZ styled fight scenes in the Manga right now.

This chapter contained violent fighting, blood and a bit of gore (I think) Memories is now rated M for that reason. For now.

The crackling of chakra fire had enveloped her, her movements felt so clear and distinct as if she had been running though her entire life before now with nothing but lead weights for arms and legs. Tsunade and Naruto both had mentioned something like this was possible, but now she understood why it was so difficult for Naruto to use so much of it. This chakra, while demonic and highly toxic to use (as it felt like she had stuck her body in acid and the pain hadn't hit yet.), felt familiar on a level just above unconscious thought. The Chakra was virtually pure Yin.

All chakra had both a yin and yang. A male and female side, while both parts of it were usually balanced based on the person, it was always thought that one was more potent than the other depending on the sex of the individual in question. Yin Chakra was considered like a slow moving river, more malleable and diminutive. A woman had better control, often were more calmer shinobi but their reserves were small to their male counterparts. Yang Chakra was often described as blue fire, hot and aggressive. Men would be hot tempered, hardier, but with little to no natural control. For instance Ino would have more Yin than Naruto's Yang.

The fact that the Kyuubi's chakra had a feminine feel to it apparently allowed her a tad more instinctive use than Naruto. It felt right to her in a way that made her confused at the time why Naruto mentioned it felt wrong. It also perhaps explained perhaps why a certain imaginary sister was so real. If Naruto had been exposed to this all his life then naturally he may have a higher Yang, as to counter act the Yin, than most men. It could explain some of his more bizarre ideals and thought patterns. It could certainly be a reason for his blockheaded chauvinistic sides at times.

A humorous thought popped in her head. Did that mean the fox in her man's belly was a girl, given that it's more potent male chakra had been sealed away in the belly of the death god? Ino repressed a snort at the thought of the great Kyuubi being neutered and locked away before she came to her senses and back into the battle. Geez, here she was, in the middle of a fight and here she was off in deep thought. It was okay however because even in automatic her body had been to hard to close with the Kyuubi chakra reflexive defense. Her twin tails had been reflexively keeping the two at bay. Her opponents had caught a bad break. The girl was a chakra sensor first, then a medic after that, her combat training was no better than Ino's back when the blonde was a wet behind the ears genin. The male was obsessive about the sword and it was only when she knocked the broken blade away that he resorted to using ninjutsu. The burning chakra made them sweep wide and unable to touch her as it would cause a nasty poisoned looking patch of dying tissue upon the contact point. The male even steamed like he was made of water when her tails hit. With a splash the man lost his arm leaving a watery stump. Hmm, apparently he WAS made of water.

The girl was weaker, and even through the bloodlust, demanding she attack everything in sight was overflowing from her, Ino's ordered thoughts made the red head her target. Slowly, she toyed with Karin, forcing her you use her medical skills on the run, unable to heal the blue haired monster that her other tail was playing with so easily. Ino smirked viciously for a moment as she stood like Gaara letting her monster do all the work. She understood why he enjoyed himself, seeing their blood run and the fear in there eyes made the chakra around her feel oh so much better. Why had Naruto ignored this power?

Finally the slip came, and Karin tripped over the near shattered remains of Zabuza's kubikiri houcho. A red tail pierced the shoulder of the surprised Taka female, her eyes wide with pain and fear, just as Ino wanted it. Speared as she was with such vile chakra coursing through her the Medic nin could do nothing but watch as her death pulled her near, the claws of the Yamanaka ready to tear into her. A hand still coated in the horrible red chakra replaced the tail and Karin screamed anew as her shoulder was torn asunder.

"KARI-URK!" The water man choked on his own vomit as a oversized red hand grabbed him distracted and pulled him towards Ino. Just so he could watch close up, as she wrapped her claws around Karin's spine, through the poor woman's throat and almost erotically shivered as blood splattered across her torso. The horrendous haunting scream poured from the ruined throat of the dying red head as violet flames erupted from her mouth and eyes. With a sickening crunch Ino ripped her hand free of the half smoldering corpse and turned towards the man whose pain filled grunts only awarded him his one remaining arm free of the girl's chakra before the 'hand' tightened. Suigetsu grimaced, there was no way he could turn into liquid. The heat and power of the chakra would boil him before her escaped her grasp. He cried out as his legs boiled away anyway from the heat. He was not going to make it, he realized, but it was almost preferable to this torture. You could almost say sadly, he was mistaken.

For it was then a pain filled scream so loud broke over the remains of the battlefield and brought Ino out of her bloodlust. Naruto's scream. THAT was why he refrained from using it, Naruto WARNED her she would loose track of everything until she killed all before her! Oh GOD! The fact she slaughtered the nin before her was far from her mind. With a careless toss of the water nin in her tail's grasp Ino launched with great haste to make it to her mate… She cursed forcing the bestial thoughts aside. Her Naruto-baka needed her.

Just as she arrived, Ino's stomach let loose a sudden and unbearably painful cramp that spurred outward enveloping her in a horrible state, her use of the Kyuubi chakra at it's limit. At once the pendant around her neck and the seal began to glow as one, pulling the Chakra back into the seal with obscene force, and with a yelp her suddenly weakened body plummeted to the ground in a boneless heap. Gasping in as much air as the blonde could, while removing a few liters of blood that had poured into her charred lungs she pulled up to watch what she could only describe as the most horrifying thing in the world.

A dying Naruto fighting a pristine Sasuke as blood poured from a hole in his chest like a river.

Suigetsu shuddered with a diseased rasp as he used his remaining chakra to absorb what moisture he could from the air and earth around him as he pulled his nearly limbless body forward with his one remaining arm. The still smoking redhead's body poured blood from her open chest wound. Pooling into the red liquid around her still twitching body the water nin dipped and fed upon her dying life blood. Even in death the redheaded bitch had saved his life, Suigetsu mused. Strength filled him, and limbs began to form more quickly but the pain remained inside him, as it would for quite some time. Juugo dead, Karin dead, and if the chakra output his hazed senses were telling him, his master would soon be dead as well.

"I'll…. N-never forgive you… Yama-gurk..aka." He surged forward, away from the battle, with only one thought. 'That blonde bitch has part of the Kyuubi, I gotta -fuck this hurts- gotta tell Madara-sama!' The hobbled blue haired shinobi faded slowly into the night.

Naruto's virtually shattered body landed in a bloodied heap just scant meters from her Kyuubi burned figure, ten minutes had done nothing but allow her to realize how far she had pushed her body. Like an addiction the Kyuubi chakra fed her all she ever wanted. Power. But now faced with the man she was in love with fighting an ever hopeless battle she found herself nothing more than a bystander, unable to even move to heal him. A horrible feeling.

"With your death Dobe, I will rebuild my Mangekyou Sharingan, and Konoha will grovel at my feet before I kill them all." Sasuke remarked, pulling the infamous 5 shaku long sword from it's sheath with a harsh murmur of steel against steel. "You and that Yamanaka will be the final step to the revenge of the Uchiha Clan!"

She pulled herself to the boy, ignoring the fire that filled every muscle twinge. Just as she reached him from the opposite side of the clearing a thousand birds began to sing. Blue static roared from Sasuke's left hand jumping with a dramatic arc onto the Kusanagi blade. Gasping, Ino pulled with futile strength to pull Naruto out of the path of the Chidori covered sword. 'Cha~! The Kyuubi chakra has left me too weak!' "N-Naruto! No~!" She didn't even have the strength to cover his body with hers, to die with him if unable to save him. Her eyes closed as she waited for her turn with death. "Naruto I love you."

[Ka-TING THUNK!]

Thunk? She looked up to see Naruto now laying on his back, stunned, and his arm outstretched. She followed his arm's pointing to find Sasuke, the light of his Chidori shooting across his shuddering body. It was then she found a unique looking Kunai. While no where vital the metal knife had pierced dead center of his body. For anyone who knows nature, and in particular lightning, knows that it follows the path of least resistance. The man made lightning had arced from Sasuke's hand to the blade, maintained in form by chakra looking for the next closest object to send the electrons on their merry way. In desperation, Naruto had unwittingly flung one of his father's hiraishin kunai (A gift from Tsunade, useless for the most part, as he didn't have the same chakra type of his old man, he would never be able to use them). Like said before lightning follows the path of least resistance, and with the hiraishin being a lightning based jutsu itself, had attracted the jutsu as the sword and kunai clipped one another and then jumped the Chidori into stasis much like it had the body of one Minato Namikaze, to be released upon the stopping of the weapon that transported the Kuchiyose scroll.

So when the Kunai hit the Chidori appeared in all it's malevolent power, and Sasuke had packed almost all of his said power into the jutsu as a Coup de grâce. Without the guidance of the blade or knife hand, the Chidori went everywhere inside of Sasuke's body. While Naruto had thrown the kunai, it was physics did the rest and Sasuke's heart, filled with only revenge, burst with the power of his own attack. Without the maker of the chakra supplying it the electrical attack failed leaving a electrocuted and steaming husk of the avenger, blood streaming from his nose from the pressure of the attack that had killed him. Even though his body destroyed and virtually no chance the teme was alive still, Naruto insisted, even in the years later, he saw the surprised eyes of his best friend turn to him before his corpse crumpled to the ground. All was silent but the sound of steam rising from charred flesh. Then a choked gasp as Naruto realized what had happened.

"No…. SASUKE!"

August 09: Man Kishi likes screwing with my story… I'm sad that Onemanga and the other sites have lost the chance to show fan subs… they allowed me insight and inspiration.

Jan: 2011: I am sorry that it seems like I forgot or abandoned this story but the computer and laptop in which I write both had major hardware failures. Given also certain medical conditions my family has been under we had no time, money, or reason to replace either items. That is until November last year. I had large portions of this story written and I hesitated to begin writing it again without them however items were stored on both drives and took much time to retrieve. I apologize for the delay but it truly couldn't be helped.

I skiped over the fight. Basically because I suck at writing them. Before my laptop went down I was SO very stuck trying to write out the fight scene. So… I used pans. Akira Kurosawa taught me well, fear the scene wipe.

So, this is actually like excerpts from chapter 11,12,and13. I just decided that it would be better to condense the chapters down and get back to what I write well. Happy new years people. And hopefully you all will see the 16th and final chapter of this story this year.

Thanks and all of that to my fans who have kept with me. I have almost a hundred thousand emails about this story alone. The more C&C U get the more likely I will get off my arse and do something.


End file.
